Quills, Diagon Alley, and Trashy Romance Novels
by Izzy Norton
Summary: This is the story of a young writer who while in Diagon Alley meets Remus Lupin. She has always been a loner, but finds herself taken aback by him. RR. (rated R for later Chapters)RLOC.
1. Spilled Ink and 'The Magic of Your Love'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: I am hoping that this story will end up being a little bit sweeter and less dramatic than my other story Endless Moon. Hope all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 – Spilled Ink and 'The Magic of your Love'  
  
"Damn it," I exclaimed as I knocked over a box of glass inkpots while trying to squeeze through the crowded quill store. The inkpots had shattered splattering ink all over the bottom of my robes and my shoes as well as another patron of the store. I hadn't had the courage to look up to see what the person's reaction was yet. I silently cursed myself for needing new quills so close to the date of the new school year at Hogwarts. I bit my lip and looked up at the wizard whom I had stained with ink and was surprised to see that the man did not look as if he wanted to bash my head in.  
  
"I am so sorry about that," I said hoping that the fact that he didn't look like he wanted to bash my head in was actually because he didn't want to.  
  
"It's quite alright. I wouldn't worry about it. A cleaning charm should take care of it and if not it was about time I had a reason to get new robes and shoes," he said smiling at me. I noticed that he had soft lines at the corners of his eyes and his face seemed to be aged more than he actually was. "The line is moving," he said as I continued to unabashedly study his face. I looked behind me and saw that there were only about four other shoppers before the register, and when I turned to close the gap in the line I slipped on a piece of ink soaked glass from the debris I had caused on the floor. The falling sensation was nothing new to me. I am an extremely clumsy person and find myself always with bruises and paying for things that I accidentally break all the time. So when I began to fall I was expecting the familiar sensation of hitting the wooden floor and even preparing myself for the feeling of the broken glass that littered the floor entering my skin. It took me completely by surprise that none of these sensations came to me. Instead I felt something wrap around my waist and grab my wrist.  
  
As I found myself standing upright again I looked at the arm that was tracing along my back and sliding away from me. My attention then went to the hand that still gripped my wrist. In my shocked state what had happened didn't register. My eyes followed the hand up the arm that attached it to the owner. The man still gripped my wrist as he looked at me with a bit of concern gracing his face. "Are you ok? You could have really hurt yourself."  
  
I could not find words to express myself. It was like having writers block without writing. I simply nodded as I turned around more slowly this time and closed the gap between me and the person in front of me in the line. I silently made my purchases and tried to hurry out of the store tripping over the threshold to the Shoppe.

* * *

It was days before I left my room at The Leaky Cauldron. I had most of my meals in there and wanted nothing but to not be bothered. I was overcome with creativity and when one gets a flood of inspiration in such a way one takes advantage of it. I had no idea what caused this sudden wave of inspiration but I wasn't about to waste it, so when I walked down to the pub of the inn Tom looked at me with surprise. "Are you finished?" he asked.  
  
"I am for now," I answered. The truth was that I loved writing and enjoyed the fact that I could do something I loved with my life, but for the first time I became restless while writing. I _had_ to leave my room. I couldn't stand to be cooped up any longer. I had put on a purple cloak that clashed with my light orange robes and I made my way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. "I will be out for a while Tom," I said before I walked out into Diagon Alley and was hit with the pleasant feeling of warm sunlight on my face. I walked around for a little while and decided to go into the Robe store just to look around.  
  
I was going through the racks of robes and picking out ones I wanted to try on. I found at least 12 that would look absolutely wonderful on me but I could never afford on a writers salary, or lack there of. I found a few more modest looking ones and went to try them on. I realized when I took off my light orange robes that the bottom of them was stained with black ink splatter. I rolled my eyes at my inability to remember that these were the same robes I wore a few a days ago at the quill Shoppe and ruined. I picked four very nice but plain robes that were well priced and that I was happy to buy. I remember thinking 'at least they are colourful." One of those colours I made sure was orange to replace my ruined orange robes.  
  
I placed my discarded robes back on their racks and turned to make my way up to counter to pay, when I was hit in the face by soft fabric. I bounced off the body of the person I had just run into and began to fall backwards. I had no chance to prepare myself for this fall though because the threat of it was over before it began. I felt strong hands on my shoulders steadying me as I looked up to find the man from the quill store staring back at me.  
  
He had a new robe draped over his arm which I immediately blushed at. I never blushed. I am the most un-modest person I know. I have no shame and just looking at the robe that my clumsiness had caused this man to have to go out and buy made me blush. "I thought that was you," his voice was somewhat sweet as his hands still rested on my shoulders. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."  
  
"I'm fine," I said without conviction. I was surprised at my own reaction to this man. His face was kind yet prematurely aged. He wasn't gorgeous, but he also wasn't hideous. He had kind amber eyes that gazed into my own hazel-green ones. They showed kindness but I could have sworn that hidden behind that kindness was sadness. "I-I-I'm sorry," I stammered snapping out of my dazed gazing into his eyes.  
  
"What are you sorry about?" he asked smiling slightly. When he smiled that way it seemed as if the years melted off of his face and it returned to the way it should look at the age he seemed to be.  
  
"I-I bumped into you," I started wondering why was I tripping over my words. _I am a writer. Writers don't stumble over their words, I don't stumble over my words, I stumble over everything else, and that is why I am a good writer.  
_  
"It was my fault I was the one who was coming over to you. If I hadn't decided to come and try to say hello then you never would have bumped into me," his hands still rested on my shoulders as if I was just going to fall back at any moment. My shoulders began to tingle slightly as I suddenly became very aware of his touch.  
  
"That's ok. I ruined your robes...and your shoes. I'll see you around," I became very flustered very quickly. The way he made me feel was unnerving and I felt like I had to get away from him. I started to make my way up to the counter and was stopped by the hand that grabbed my wrist. My head shot to the side and I caught his intent gaze.  
  
"I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to ask you your name?" he asked as he misinterpreted my surprise as anger and quickly released my wrist.  
  
"I umm... oh, yes," his question hadn't registered right away and took me by surprise, "I'm sorry. My name is Iola Blodwyn," my voice came out soft and airy, and for a moment I didn't think it was me talking that way. I never flirted in any way and I was standing there speaking in this voice that screamed 'be attracted to me."  
  
"Well, Iola Blodwyn, I am Remus Lupin," he said taking my hand and softly shaking it. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss the back of it, but that is something that only happens inside of my over-creative head. "I am quite pleased to meet you, and I hope to keep you from falling over sometime in the future."  
  
"As do I," I said in that same airy voice before I turned back to head toward the counter. I fished up in the robe Shoppe and managed to get out without tripping again. When I left I was about to head back to The Leaky Cauldron when it dawned on me that I was out of parchment. In the days I had spent writing I ended up exhausting my supply of parchment. I had maybe one pack left at the my room at the inn so I went to the quill Shoppe and ended up getting in and out fairly easy seeing as the school term had begun and the shops in Diagon Alley were back down to their normal occupancy.  
  
I was walking to The Leaky Cauldron once again with my bag containing the robes I had just bought, and now the bag filled with packs of parchment. I walked briskly and was caught off guard when I passed Flourish & Blotts. The window display made me stop in my tracks. My stop was so short that it caused three packets of parchment to fly out of my bag and slide a little ways down the cobblestone walk of Diagon Alley. I dropped both bags on the ground allowing the new robes I just bought to become dirty as the bag tipped over and they fell out.  
  
I pressed my now freed hands against the glass. I suppose I looked like one of the young Hogwarts students that press their noses against the glass at Quality Quidditch Supplies. My eyes glazed over as I stared at the book that sat in the window. The golden script lettering of the title seemed to sparkle as the sunlight hit it at what seemed like a perfect angle. 'The Magic of Your Love: A novel by: Isadora Ianthe.' I smiled softly as I watched the light dance off of the title.  
  
"You dropped this," the voice that snapped me back to reality was becoming all too familiar. I turned to see Remus Lupin holding the three packs of renegade parchment.  
  
"Thank you," I said taking the parchment and picking up my bags letting out a sigh when I noticed that my robes had been lying in a puddle. I put the packs of parchment back in the bag with the others. "Is this what you were looking at?" he asked me as I was about to walk away. I looked back at him, and noticed it looked like he was about to laugh.  
  
"Well, if you must know, yes, that is what I was looking at. Why does it matter?" I said in a huffy and aggravated voice. It made me angry that he was about to laugh at me for looking at a book.  
  
"You don't read this kind of trash do you?" I felt my blood boil and my face turned red in anger. He still had a smirk on his face that made it obvious he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, I don't read that kind of _trash_ ... I write that kind of trash. I wrote that trash to be exact," the red in my face was no longer due to anger it was because of embarrassment. I never really cared that I wrote trashy romance novels before. It was just about the only romance I had, but I never really announced it. I thought when I became a writer that I would be a great novelist like Charles Dickens or Ernest Hemingway or any other number of Muggle writers I idolized. I only started writing romance novels because I got paid for them. In fact I had found a large following of the novels I wrote, and it still made me happy to see something I wrote on display and for sale. It was quite ironic though that as someone who had never really had a steady relationship I did very well creating them on the page.  
  
"I thought you told me your name was Iola," his face twisted in confusion and slight embarrassment. We were both light shades of pink, me for having been discovered, and him for having insulted my writing.  
  
"Well, it is. Isadora Ianthe is my pen name. It's ok. It's a mistake anyone could have made. I know I write trash, but trash pays the bills," I said as I turned back around to leave again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said grabbing my wrist to stop me. "I'm sure it isn't all trash. I am sure it is very respectable and you write it very well."  
  
"No not really. It is you every day smutty, bad, romance novel. I know it's shameful; I don't even put my real name on it. The only reason I write it is because it sells," I said with a shrug as I let him hold my wrist. Most of the time so much contact with the same person would bother me, I would never hold the hands of the men I dated. If they would try and hold me when we kissed I would find some reason to get as far away from them as I could. I was never comfortable around anyone, but he didn't bother me for some reason.  
  
"Well, let me buy you a drink or something to say I'm sorry," he said taking a step closer to me. My heart raced as he took the bag that contained my parchment from me. His hand brushed mine as he did so, and I heard myself sigh. He had to have heard it too. He was to close not to, but he didn't acknowledge the fact that I had done anything. "I won't feel redeemed till you let me," he said as I closed my eyes trying to slow the beating of my heart.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to The Leaky Cauldron anyway. I stay at a room at the inn when I'm writing," my voice was uncharacteristically breathy, and I flushed at my own unintentional flirtations as I almost swooned over him.  
  
We were at the pub part of The Leaky Cauldron and I excused myself to go and put my things in my room. While there I had the urge to change into some more flattering robes as I placed my cloak in the closet. I fought this urge telling myself that if I changed to look better he might find me vain.  
  
I skipped down the stairs almost tripping on the last one and I grabbed the handrail to steady myself. I reached the table and he asked me if I was ok seeing as I almost fell on my face again. I surprised him when I ordered a firewhiskey. I had obtained a taste for the drink when my father would drink it with me after I grew up. I never was able to control myself on it, but I never let that stop me even though I should have on many occasions. I awoke in my room the next morning not remembering what happened the night before, but I did have a slight headache. I was quite surprised when I lifted myself out of bed and found Remus Lupin sleeping next to me in the bed.  
  
A/N: Well there you go chapter 1. I hope every one likes it. It probably isn't what you think. Believe me I would never let a relationship start out with a drunken filng. It will progress better in the next few chapters. I could have fit more into this chapter but felt that this was a nice place to stop it. Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. 'Firewhiskey Goes to My Head'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
A/N: I had to work late today. I updated Endless Moon earlier today and was going to update this story right after but I got really into an RP board and couldn't write two things at once. I have had ideas and the actual wording of this chapter floating around in my head since before I went to work now I just need to put it down on virtual paper. And my damn file for the Village still won't play. Sorry I was really excited about seeing Adrien Brody and Joaquin Phoenix. Any way here goes.  
  
Chapter 2 – 'Firewhiskey goes to my head."  
  
I looked down at Remus who was still sleeping, and let out a loud sigh that hurt my head when I noticed that he had his robes on still. I was also still in my orange ink stained robes. I tried to rub the tension out of my head, but it was no use. I tried to jump out of the bed a little too quickly and my leg caught in the blankets causing me to fall to the floor and hit my head on the dresser that was located about five feet from my bed. The collision caused my head to throb now and I cursed aloud. At my pained curses Remus awoke and let out a soft groan as he turned to burry his face into the pillow. I knew immediately that Remus also was not great at holding his liquor.  
  
I gripped my head as I fought with the blanket that was still wrapped around my leg. Remus lifted his head off of the pillow obviously unable to ignore my struggle with the blanket from hell and his apparent headache. "What happened last night," I asked finally releasing my leg from the treacherous grip of the blanket that had tried to kill me.  
  
He looked around for a moment with a confused expression gracing his face. "I think we had too much to drink, but I do remember that after we had finished an entire bottle of firewhiskey off I wanted to lie down and you told me to come up here. I think you stayed downstairs talking to a young wizard whose name I did not catch," I marveled at his ability to sound almost sophisticated even with a hangover.  
  
"I should have warned you," I said finally standing upright, "Firewhiskey goes straight to my head." He moved to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a groan and closed his eyes tightly as if he was also trying to leave the tension that resided in his head also. "What happens now?" I asked, suddenly uncomfortable standing next to the only man who I had ever had make me blush.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I do believe it will entail a potion to get rid of this horrible headache," he said now looking down at me from our considerable difference in height; he was at least a foot taller than my own five foot two stature. I noticed that his face had suddenly twisted into concerned surprise. "What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean," I asked in a nervous voice as I felt my own face turn to surprise.  
  
"You are bleeding," he said taking a handkerchief out of his robe pocket and pressed it against my head. I winced in pain as it stung. I knew immediately what it was from. It was where I had just fallen and hit my head against my dresser.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sure it isn't as bad as it seems," I said letting him continue to hold the handkerchief against my head. "I really wouldn't worry about it." I turned away from him and took the handkerchief. I looked in the mirror and saw that the blood had seemed to stain a portion of my light blonde hair. "I'll be right back," I said as I grabbed a light blue robe out of my wardrobe and immediately made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up and tend to my wounds. I healed the gash that was hidden by my thick hair and took a quick shower, making sure to wash the blood out of my hair. When I put on my robes I noticed I had grabbed the wrong one. I had meant to grab the light blue robe that had a collar that was trimmed with gold and made a soft 'u' shape, but instead I grabbed the one that was lined in silver trim and had a low 'v' cut collar. It was probably the most provocative thing I owned. I was never one to flash my body off and as I looked in the mirror I wondered to myself why I even owned this robe.  
  
I made my way out of the bathroom after settling with myself because I wasn't about to change into the same robes I had slept in. They smelt of firewhiskey which at this point just the smell of firewhiskey was enough to make me want to vomit. As I walked back into my room I stopped in the doorway, a look of horror spreading over my face. "What are you doing?!" my voice was somewhat shrill and I regretted my tone as soon as I heard it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he collected the parchments he was scanning through, "I was just curious. I didn't mean to look at a work in progress." He had changed out of the robes he had worn last night and was now wearing the robes I saw draped over his arm when I bumped into him at the robe Shoppe.  
  
"No it's ok," I said as I sat down on the bed next to him, "I overreacted a bit. I never have had someone read one of my books before it was finished. What do you think so far?" I asked turning trying to study his face. His lips were pursed together tightly and his eyes were unapologetic. I knew before he spoke that no matter what he was going to say he really hated it. "You hate it don't you? I understand. I know it isn't very good."  
  
He let out a soft sigh and it seemed he was trying to find words that he thought wouldn't offend me. "Well, it just isn't for me," he said with what seemed to be a timid smile. "I think it is a bit graphic and detailed."  
  
"It's trashy. Its ok you can say it. I don't care. I know what I write, and I write trashy romance novels," I smiled slightly at his nervous nature.  
  
"It isn't trashy it's just very graphic. Do women really like reading this stuff?" he asked and I could have sworn his cheeks went slightly pink.  
  
"More than you think. Married women especially love it. You see while hubby is out making money and working his tale off married women sit at home and read these and dream about Raffaello Terris and Vincent Morris taking them away from their domestic prisons and doing to them all the things they do to Della Camille," I found myself quite proud that I helped all those women find an out for their fantasies.  
  
"Everything?" he asked with an embarrassed look on his face. I found it funny that a full grown man was so embarrassed by what was written in a trashy romance novel. "I mean some of this is very ..."  
  
"Very what? Very sexual?" I said teasing him at that point.  
  
"Well, yes," he said as his face turned crimson. I let out a soft giggle and quickly clasped my hand over my mouth. _You don't flirt, and you certainly don't giggle_, I told myself. He turned to me and the colour began draining out of his face. "You are an exceptionally odd person."  
  
"Thank you," I said automatically taking it as a compliment. "My headache has seemed to have gone," I said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. I felt the tension between us, and to use an old cliché, it was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. He stared at me not speaking forever. I began to feel as if his gaze was burning holes in me. I suddenly shuddered; my arms became covered in goose bumps. I had never felt this way about any other person in my life. I couldn't help but think there was something about him that made him different.  
  
"I should go shouldn't I," he said finally speaking but still not removing his gaze from me.  
  
"If you feel you must," I said while my heart screamed at me to tell him to stay.  
  
"I really should," he said standing up. "I will see you again sometime, right?" his eyes were hopeful and I fought to keep my breathing steady.  
  
"Yeah, of coarse. I am almost always here," I blurted out as my heart raced. It pounded at my rib cage and I fought to keep my emotions in check. "Just stop by sometime and we'll maybe go out for ice cream or something."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," he said as he made his way to the door.  
  
I followed him to the door and held it open after he had stepped through it. "So I'll see you when I see you," I rolled my eyes at my own foolish usage of Muggle sayings.  
  
"Yes, I will see you then," he said pausing just outside of the doorway. He looked at me the way my past boyfriends did when they really wanted to kiss me. Half of me hoped he would lean down and place a kiss against my burning lips, yet half of me stayed cold and reasonable. _Don't kiss me. Don't kiss me. Don't kiss me_, the voice repeated. "Goodbye," he said and I watched him walk down the hall.  
  
When I had seen him disappear around the corner I closed the door and fell back on my bed letting out a deep sigh. My heart pounded in my chest so fast I thought it would break through. He made me feel a way I had never experienced in my life before. I knew I had a crush on him. It was at least a crush. I closed my eyes and his face lingered in my memory causing my heard to pound again.  
  
I sat on my bed for the rest of the day pondering what the sadness in his eyes could have been. I know it was the whole day because before I knew it Tom knocked on my door and presented me with a tray of my favourite thing for dinner when I was busy writing, tomato soup and a plain ham and cheese sandwich. I took the tray from Tom and was overcome by how hungry I actually was. I quickly finished the sandwich and soup and found myself still hungry. I forced the thoughts of hunger back into the depths of my brain and decided to make my bed. I picked the blanket that I had fought with that morning up off the floor where it had stayed and began making the bed finding Remus' robes from the night before tangled in the sheet.  
  
I marveled at how the robe though smelling predominantly of firewhiskey still smelled a bit like him. I closed my eyes drinking in his scent when I was hit by a wave of inspiration. I pulled a quill out of my bag as well as a packet of parchment and tore it open scribbling words onto it with my favourite blue ink. I always use blue ink when I wrote my romance novels. I'm not sure why I use blue ink; it just seems to add to the effect.  
  
The words flowed out of me like never before. Somehow I now understood the desire of my characters and connected for the first time. In my head I replaced the noble Vincent Morris with Remus and I became Della Camille. The rough and rugged Raffaello Terris tried to steal me away and seduce me. He was angered at my conviction for the noble man whom I had fallen in love with. Well certainly I wasn't in love with Remus, but I was defiantly in lust with him.  
  
I began to think about leaning against the doorframe and half hoping that he would kiss me and extinguish the fire burning in my body for him. I wondered if he would have pulled away if he had felt the heat from my flaming lips or would he have kissed me more deeply trying to cool my passion. I had never had thoughts like this about anyone in my life. I never lusted, nor did I ever want to kiss someone so badly. I imagined his kiss would taste sweet and be the most perfect kiss I had ever received.  
  
My thoughts poured out on the parchment and I filled up two packets before I looked out my window to see the sun rising. Even if Remus wasn't really a wonderful kisser my lust for him certainly made him a wonderful muse.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Tell me please. More to come soon. 


	3. 'Passionate Nobility'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Yeah I thought you all deserved a treat and went ahead and wrote chapter 3. What two chapters in one day you say. Well it is no joke I really did it. I really wanted this story to get going. I really like this story the way it is in my mind at the moment, so I am taking a break from my paper in dissociative disorders and giving this story another chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3 – 'Passionate Nobility'

I had been cooped up in my room for days. I finished my book with vigor and was way ahead of schedule. My publisher wouldn't be expecting it for days but I thought if he got one of my novels ahead of schedule, instead of behind schedule as they so often were, he would praise me more than usual. I took out my wand and pointed to my master copy and then to a stack of parchment creating a copy to send to my publisher. As I bundled the large stack of parchment I noticed the ever frequent ink spots on my hands. For a moment I thought to try and wash them off, but they were always there and rarely did the ink just wash off, especially the blue ink I used for writing my romance novels. I instead decided to pick out a robe that matched the light blue stains on my hands just as a joke to myself. I sighed as I realized that the blue robe I wanted to wear was dirty and the only other blue robe I had was my low cut one which was freshly cleaned the day before. Tom had brought the robes I sent to the cleaners up to my room the night before.

I sighed and changed into it anyway. _Who is going to notice if I am just venturing to send a post, _I thought. I put on my purple cloak and grabbed the large parcel and headed down the stairs. I managed to make it all the way down the stairs without tripping, but when I got to the bar I tripped on a chair leg and was sent into the bar, my ribcage slammed against it and I let out a groan of pain. "Are you okay Miss Blodwyn?" Tom asked walking up to where I was at the bar.

"Yes Tom, I will be fine, as always. I just wanted to tell you that I am finished so you will not need to bring me my meals anymore, and I do appreciate that. It is very thoughtful," I said with a smile. "Now I'm going out so I'll see you later." I then bounced out of the inn to the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

I made my way to the post office and things seemed to be going quite uneventfully till I turned the corner at the bookstore and my heart skipped a beat. Remus Lupin was looking in the window display. I walked a little taller which isn't very tall at all. I passed him as if I didn't see him at all and before I knew it I had dropped my parcel in purpose. It landed at his feet and my attempt at flirting was successful when he bent down to pick it up and turned to hand it back to me. "Iola, what are you doing?" he asked as his eyes widened with surprise.

I smiled in what I hoped was a flirtatious manner. "I was just heading over to the post office to send this to my publisher," I said as I took the parcel from him.

"Is this your book? Is it finished?" he asked as I noticed that the window display at the bookstore was still mine.

"Yes it is. Were you going to buy a book?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him playfully.

"No, I was just going for a walk and stopped here for a moment," he said in a fashion that I interpreted as trying to be convincing as his face flushed slightly.

"Would you like to read my book? You would be the first person to do so?" I asked hoping he would agree to. "I know it isn't your thing, but you could critique my writing style. I don't often get criticism and I find it is always welcome."

"I would like that very much," he said flushing again.

"Well, I just need to go drop this off at the post office and then we can go to The Leaky Cauldron and I can make a copy from my master copy," I said with a soft smile. I didn't wait for him to give me an answer as I began to walk to the post office again. I was pleased to find him walking along with me and before long I found myself trying to keep up with his strides.

We reached the post office and I sent the parcel with a note that read:

_Dear Crispin,_

_I hope my newest novel is satisfactory. I feel it is my best yet. I doubt you will be disappointed._

_Your favourite cash-cow,_

_Iola_

I always loved making fun of the fact that I made Crispin all his money.

We were back to walking through Diagon Alley. "Remus wait," I called after him as I stopped exhausted by trying to keep up with him. I gripped my ribs where I had slammed into the bar at The Leaky Cauldron earlier.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he backed tracked to where I had stopped.

"Yes I'm quite fine. I just hit my side earlier and your pace is exhausting," I said taking off my cloak. It was to hot to be wearing it in the summer anyway. I was suddenly aware of the robes that I wore. If I had a parchment and quill I would have written the most delectable scene as it played out in my head. "Okay let's go, just don't walk so fast, please," I said draping the cloak over my arm.

"Let me take that for you," he said removing my cloak from my arm, yet another possible beginning to a steamy scene. I really was letting my writing mindset run away. I fixed my posture and began walking again. This time Remus made sure to slow to my pace and we continued to The Leaky Cauldron.

I entered my room and was followed by Remus who sat on the bed leaving the door open. I turned around and with a flick of my wrist the door slammed shut. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted it closed," he said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it," I said ripping open a large packet of parchment and placing it on the desk next to my master copy, "I just really hate leaving doors open." I did the charm that recreated my writing on the blank parchment. I then took two pieces of twine and bound the parchment to keep it all together. "There you go," I said handing him the copy of my novel.

"So who does Della end up going with?" he asked with a sideways smile.

"You have to read to find out. Oh I almost forgot," I made my way to the wardrobe and pulled out Remus' robe. "You left this here the other day. I had it cleaned for you." he reached out to take the robe from me and as he did his hand brushed against mine. My heart began beating so loudly I was sure he would be able to hear it.

"Thank you," he said as he stood up. He loomed over me, and he was so close I had to arch my neck up to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked beautiful, they were filled with the same sadness as they had shown a few days ago, but now there was something else in them giving them an odd allure.

"It was no problem. I had to send my robes out to be cleaned anyway." Our bodies were so close we almost touched. I knew he must have sensed the slight tremble that erupted throughout my body because of this closeness. That voice that begged to be kissed had returned, but its counterpart that voted against kissing him was nowhere to be found. I closed my eyes and I imagined a smaller version of me in conservative robes tied to a chair with a gag in its mouth, and the more fun version of me wore the same low cut blue robes that I wore and was laughing evilly at the conquered conscience.

"Are you okay, Iola?" Remus spoke snapping me back to reality. I nodded as I opened my heavily lidded eyes. His presence seemed to make me drunk. "Are you sure?" I nodded once again. "Well I should go," he said breaking the closeness and turning to the door. "I will return the copy of your book when I finish it."

I did nothing to stop him of hold him back. I stood there and nodded still drunk off the heat I felt coming off of him. My face felt as if it were on fire. I fell back on my bed and made dreamy sounds. I grabbed my pillow and cuddled it for a while thinking about him and his soft touch as his hand brushed mine as he took his robe. My whole body seemed to tingle, and I began to wonder how long it would be before he would come to bring me my copy of my novel. I wondered how long it would take him to read it. Then I began wondering how he would react to the oxymoron of a title I had chosen. I thought it was a rap title when I wrote it and now regretted it. I only hoped he would think the 'Passionate Nobility' was cleaver.

A/N: There is your bonus chapter for the day. I know it is shorter than the other two chapters but are you going to complain you got two updates in one night. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. 'Crispin Feoras

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I find that I am enjoying this story a lot. I wrote two chapters while at work today. I am debating whether or not to out both of them up yet or not. I guess you will find out when you check to see if it has been updated. Regardless I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter 4 – Crispin Feoras

I sat in the pub area of The Leaky Cauldron. I had decided that even though I only ever stayed there when I was writing that I would stay even though I had finished. I love the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley and the company was always so diverse. I genuinely enjoy the atmosphere of Diagon Alley. I felt that it would be a shame to leave without staying my usual four months, which is the amount of time I gave myself to finish a novel, and also the amount of time I end up exceeding. I was quite surprised when Crispin contacted me to meet about my latest creation after I had sent it to him a week earlier, most of the time it took Crispin an average of three weeks to finish one of my best sellers.

I sat there waiting for Crispin and sipping a Muggle soft drink that Tom had gone out to get me personally, I believe that still to this day I am one of his favourite patrons. I watched the door intently wanting to get the meeting with Crispin over with. Though Crispin Feoras is my publisher and one of the only people I can stand to be around for more than a few moments, after being around him too long his company makes me weary. He is extremely slick and suave in a sickening way. I find his brand of charm to be almost greasy. Though it does come in handy when I must accompany him to a party, I can stand there and not say a word and Crispin can work his special talent to the bone leaving me free to daydream as he shows me off.

After making me wait an unbearable amount of time Crispin sauntered into the pub. This was another trait of his that I appalled. I hated how he entered a room as if he expected that everyone was staring at him. I do have to admit that a few women in the pub had turned to stare at him. Crispin was, by all classic definitions of the word, very attractive. His hair was jet black and fell around ear length. The loose curls that adorned his hair would have seemed childish on anyone else, but Crispin knew how to make them all the more enduring and he wore his hair so that it would fall into his eyes which were a jade green colour that shined in any light. I could have described him in one of my novels as the dashing hero and the title would fit his look and ego. He walked over to the table that I sat at and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he always did. This was an action I did not like but Crispin did his own thing and even if I had openly objected it wouldn't have mattered.

"Hello love," he said in a voice that was so smooth it was like Belgian chocolate, Belgian chocolate is my favourite. "I finished the book. It was more interesting than your other books. I could really feel your passion in this one."

"And you normally can't?" I felt that Crispin always built my stories up more than it was needed but now he was just being ridiculous.

"Well, don't get me wrong love, you write very well, but normally it seems like you just go through the motions. This story will be a goldmine. It's the best one you have ever done. What was your inspiration?" his eyes narrowed on me slightly as he searched my face for the answer.

"It all came from my own over-imaginative head," I stated, "What else would you expect? Do you think I'm off gallivanting with some strange man acting out what I've been writing? Crispin you are absolutely ridiculous," I said as seriously as I could with his intent gaze on me.

"Look, Iola, I don't need you to tell me. I just wanted to know if you would tell. I certainly don't think you are gallivanting with anyone, you are too intelligent to do that," he said with apologetic eyes. Crispin knew that I always found his eyes hard to resist. I had on more than one occasion almost let him kiss me because of the way he had looked at me.

"I understand," I said automatically. Crispin was one of those people that had a certain control over me, my father being one of them and my brother, Corbett being the other. "Well, how long do you think it will take to get this one out?"

"I'd say we could probably get it out in a matter of months. I really want to rush this one out. It is going to make us a fortune," his eyes sparkled mischievously the way they did every time he spoke of money. If you got around all these little annoyances I had with him he was a normally decent guy. "So now that you are done, when are you going back home? I'm just wondering because there is a gala event at the end of the month and I want to know if I will be able to bring my favourite date," I cringed at the fact that Crispin delighted in showing me off to all the other men in his circle as if I belonged to him.

"I have already paid to stay here for four months and I shall stay for the amount of time I paid to stay. If I left now it would be a waste of money," I said to him plainly. I knew that he would be disappointed but the reasoning of loosing money was enough to convince him.

"Well, that is disappointing," I can read the man like a book, "I will have to settle for not being the envy of every man at the event then. You know they all find you absolutely charming."

I laughed at the fact that I had never said more than two words at one of Crispin's 'events' and all the men found me charming. "You will just have to bring one of those mindless ninnies you date."

"I do not date 'mindless ninnies'. I date nice respectable girls. I wouldn't have to date anyone if you would run away with me," he said with a sly smile. He always tried to bring up the fact that after I brought him to my house one year for Christmas dinner both my mother and father began entertaining the idea that I should marry him. I cursed myself every time the subject was brought up for feeling sorry for him. It would never would have happened if had just traveled abroad with his family.

"Oh do shut up," I said with disgust. The thought of having to live with Crispin and all of the tiny things I can't stand made my skin crawl. There were so many things he did that annoyed me. Everyone seemed like they did something I could never find myself living with. Whenever I noticed the thing that would most likely eat away at me in a guy it was the end of the relationship there in then. I had never had a relationship last more than two weeks.

"I'm just pushing your buttons, love. So who is the guy?" he said leaning back in his chair. For someone who thought of himself as proper he certainly didn't act it. I think the only thing that allows him in the circle he frequents is the fact that his family is one of the wealthiest wizarding families in all of Great Britain.

"Crispin, I thought I made it perfectly clear that my book was not autobiographical. There is no guy," I said through clenched teeth. The smile he had on his face made me livid with anger. His presumptions made me livid.

Crispin shook his head which made me inhale sharply in anger. "Love, don't lie it's not attractive. I can tell that you met someone you fancy. Stop trying to hide it. It shows in your face. You have a ...glow about you that wasn't there before. So tell me who it is," I was furious about the fact that he was right. I had tried to tell myself that the only reason I didn't leave as soon as I was finished with my book was just because I had paid for my room and I loved Diagon Alley, but they were my excuses to stay and hopefully run in to Remus again or to at least wait for him to return and tell me if he liked my book.

"Like I would tell you even if I had met someone. Don't flatter yourself Crispin, it isn't attractive," I said throwing his words back at him.

"Oh, come on. I am like the closest thing you have to a friend," I knew he had to regret those words as soon as they escaped his lips. His eyes went wide and he bit his lower lip. I know he was hoping I wouldn't lash out at him for being so damned stupid.

"You try my patience entirely too much. I think we are finished with our meeting now," I said and I stood up and ran to the stairs fighting back the tears that had begun welling up in my eyes. I went to go up the first step forgetting that the robes I was wearing that day were to long for me and I stepped on my hem as well as the stairs. The soft fabric allowed me no footing and I slipped. My feet flew behind me and I landed face forward hitting my chin on the stairs.

When I awoke I was in my room and Crispin was watching over me. "What are you still doing here?" I asked not forgetting how angry I was with him. I winced as I spoke when pain shot through my jaw. I felt as if I was going to cry.

"I was not about to leave you lying on the stairs bleeding. I may be a bad person but I'm not heartless," he said apologetically.

"Was it really that bad of a fall?" I fought back the tears. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Here drink this," he handed me a vial of potion when he saw me rub my jaw in pain. The potion was unmistakably painkilling potion. I knew its look smell and texture all too well. "I am sorry. I was a bit of an ass. I went a little too far this time and I know it was wrong."

I threw back the potion. Most people found the taste of potions to be bad but I was so used to the taste of this one. "You should be sorry. What you said to me was very mean. I don't know if I should forgive you just yet," I shot daggers at him with the look in my eyes.

"Oh come off it Iola. You are going to have to forgive me sooner or latter, it's better to do it sooner than later. Just forgive me and we can move on. You know I can't stand to have my most talented writer angry with me," he said sitting next to me in the bed. He was right and I hated it. I would have to forgive him then and there if I didn't want it to build up in me and eat away at my patience. If I let that happen then I would never have a civil relationship with Crispin again.

"Fine but if you ever say anything like that again I will not forgive you and I reserve the right to kill you."

"Fair enough," he said with a grin that made him even more attractive then he already was. With our trust reestablished he moved a little closer to me making him self more comfortable. "Have you talked to your mother lately?"

"Don't bring her up. She will not let alone till I am married with a baby on the way and even then she would probably still hound after me. I haven't returned one of her letters in months," I said a little angry that he had brought her up.

"Well that is he job isn't it? She is supposed to make sure you grow up right," he said playfully.

"I am grown up though. You would think after twenty-nine years she would give it a rest."

"That's what mothers do. I'm thirty-two and I still 'need to find a nice girl and settle down'. The woman is insane. Firstly no one would ever be good enough for me in her eyes and secondly I am in the middle of my life I don't want to give up on it yet."

"Crispin sharing your life with someone you love is not giving up on it. That is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard. You are just scared because you don't want to grow up."

"Neither do you. You are as bad as I am," he said accusingly.

"Well then I guess we are the same breed then. We will both remain loveless and unhappy. We will constantly disappoint our parents and never be able to live a normal adult life because we are afraid to do so," I said as seriously as I could before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Yes I do believe you are right," Crispin had begun to laugh also but seemed to not really commit to his laughter. I was still laughing and had not noticed that he stopped his half hearted laughter when I felt hands grip my shoulders. I opened my eyes to find Crispin looking at me with a very solemn look adorning his handsome face. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. I had no idea what to do I was growing uncomfortable and a bit scared.

"Crispin, what are you doing?" I managed to squeak out.

"I am very afraid that I will be alone for the rest of my life. The thing is I am afraid because I will have to choose to be alone," his tone was so serious.

"Crispin what are you talking about? Why would you choose to be alone?"

I watched him take a deep breath before he spoke. My heart was beating so loudly I thought the patrons of the pub down stairs would hear it. "I would choose to be alone because I can't have you." Crispin's words froze in my mind and I didn't react as his lips crashed into mine in what I could only interpret as a desperate kiss.

When he pulled away from me I was still frozen in shock. "Crispin, what do you mean?" I said forcing myself out of my catatonic state.

"I am in love with you Iola. I always have loved you. Do you mean to tell me that you never noticed how much I cared for you?" his eyes pierced my soul as his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Crispin, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but we are friends. I never saw us as anything more than friends. I do care for you and always have, but as a friend," I could have cried at the look in his eyes.

"I know," he said in a simple sort of way. "I am going to go. I think I've created enough awkward situations for today. I will see you another time," he said standing and gathering his cloak. I could not find words as he left. And I sat on my bed trying to replay what had just happened and not believing that it had really happened.

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter doesn't have any Remus in it but Crispin is going to be an important character later on and I thought he needed a good introduction. You also get the first mention of Corbett, Iola's brother. He will become a bigger character later on. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews anyone? I know you want to.


	5. 'You've read Jane Austin'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Ok I felt bad about not putting Remus in the last chapter so I decided to update again in one night. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it I think it is my favourite one so far.

Before I begin I just want to say thank you to LunasStar for all of her wonderful reviews in this story and my other one Endless Moon. You are my most faithful reader and I am very grateful for you. Thank you for making the journey to this story I think you will like how it turns out as much if not more than Endless Moon.

Chapter 5 – 'You've read Jane Austin?'

After my encounter with Crispin I did not know how to act. My thoughts of Remus had subsided a bit and I worried about what would happen between me and my publisher. I hoped I had not ruined our friendship by being honest with him. I was hopeful when an owl had landed on the sill of my open window. I went to it and removed the letter from its leg and tore the envelope open as it flew away. I was excited by the handwriting knowing it to be my brother's.

_Iola,_

_I am sorry to say I have spoken with Crispin. I think that if he had more confidence he would be writing this letter himself. He really does care about you and hopes he did not jeopardize your friendship by telling you about his feelings for you. I do hope you two can work things out and remain friends; it would be horrible if my best friend and my sister suddenly stopped being friends_

_I hate to say it but I do believe you should settle down with someone, I can hear you saying I sound like mom right now, if it is not going to be Crispin then whom? You have known him forever, and you are very compatible. I think the reason I have a good relationship with the both of you is because of the fact that you are so much alike. Well I am sure if I don't get off this topic you will not continue to read this so I'm done trying to play matchmaker._

_The real reason I have written you is to tell you that I have decided to propose marriage to Brenna. I know she will accept, but I want your opinion on the matter. Isn't it sad that I can't go through with anything without the support of my younger sister? I will anxiously await your reply to this letter._

_With much love,_

_Your brother Corbett_

_P.S. Who is the man that Crispin is sure you are in love with. I think I have a right to know._

I rolled my eyes as I finished reading the letter. I loved my brother but sometimes when he tried to comfort he did the opposite. I sat down and took a quill and piece of parchment out and was about to write my response to Corbett's letter when there was a knock at the door. I wondered for a moment who it might be. Usually only a select few people knew where I was when I was writing. I figured it was only Tom coming to ask me if I wanted anything for dinner, so one can imagine my utter bewilderment when I pulled the door open to reveal Remus Lupin.

"Hi, I hope it isn't too late, but I just finished reading your book and felt I had to come and tell you what I thought right away," he said still standing outside my room. He held in his hands the copy of my book that I had made him bundled loosely with twine.

"It isn't late at all," I said stepping away from the doorway. "Do come in. Well don't keep me in suspense. What did you think?" I said turning to face him as he shut the door behind him.

"Well, for what it is, it is brilliant. I think it could even pass as a normal novel if a few of the more graphic parts were removed. You could probably clean it up and someone would think it was written by someone trying to emulate Jane Austin," he said handing the bundle of parchment to me.

"You've read Jane Austin?" I was shocked that this wizard had read a book by a Muggle author.

"Yes I have. She is a wonderful writer but I think you could do better," he sat down on the bed as he spoke.

"You think I am a better writer than Jane Austin?" my eyes were wide with wonderment and I sat down next to him still clutching the bundle of parchment. "But Jane Austin is amazing. I can't possibly be better nor as good as she was."

He smiled at me and the years seemed to lift off of his face. I could tell he was much older than me, but I didn't care. His eyes were a soft amber colour and when he smiled they gleamed in a way that I thought shamed the iridescence of Crispin's jade colour eyes. "I think Jane Austin's talents pale in comparison to your potential."

I giggled slightly and turned my head away from him. I was ashamed of how I was acting but I couldn't seem to stop my flirtations. I turned back and looked deep into his eyes. He still smiled at me and seemed more relaxed then he did when I had turned away. Was it because he knew that I was flirting? Did he have the same intentions? Was what he doing in some odd way his own intellectual flirtation? I hoped that it was that he was flirting with me too. I didn't want to be the only one making a fool of them selves.

"Well I don't know if you are right, but thank you," I said and returned a smile to him. I wanted to tell him that he was my muse, but thought it to be too bold.

I wanted him to stop being my lover in just my imagination and take me then and there on my bed. I wanted to make love to him in every way possible, and fall asleep in his arms satisfied and contented. I wanted the next words out of his mouth to be 'I love you and I want to make love to you,' but instead he said "Well, I certainly think you are, and you're welcome."

The silence that followed his last statement was nearly unbearable. I sat there not speaking and wringing my hands slowly in anxious anticipation. My heart raced so loudly I was sure he would say something about it. I looked at him with wanton eyes and hoped he would turn to me and kiss me with passion. I wished this was one of my novels. If it had been he would have ravished me several times since his arrival. I looked down at my green robes and smoothed them out over my knees.

"What happened?" he asked and I snapped my head back up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly loosing myself in his eyes.

He lifted his hand to my face and I felt his fingers on my chin. "What happened here?" I suddenly remembered that the small gash on my chin from when I fell on stairs was still healing.

"Oh, that's nothing. I fell when I was trying to go up the stairs the other day," I said with a small laugh.

His face twisted with concern. "Are you all right?" his fingers still touched my chin as he spoke.

"I'm fine. It was a nasty spill, but I recovered."

"It must have been bad. This looks like it could scar. Have you been to see anyone about it?" I began to think he forgot his hand was touching my face because he never broke away from me.

"I'm fine. Really it's nothing. I have done far worse to myself and I'm still here aren't I?" I said shaking my head slightly.

The concern lifted from his face only slightly and I inhaled as his hand moved along my face and rested on my cheek. "I just think it would be a great shame to have a scar upon this face."

I practically melted and waited for him to speak again. When he just sat there holding my face in his hand I decided to coax him into speech again. "What do you mean?"

"I just think that you have a very lovely face and that it would be a travesty to mare it with something as awful as a scar," as he spoke his voice wavered slightly and I could see his face flush slightly. I couldn't help myself and I swooned. I wanted to yell at him to kiss me and get it over with. I had never wanted something as badly as I wanted him to kiss me. More importantly, I had never wanted anyone to kiss me before him. Every other kiss I had received was just because I had agreed to go out with someone. I never desired anyone before him.

"You think I am lovely?" I said in a breathy voice. My accelerated heart rate and raged breathing had caused me to tremble slightly and with his free hand he took one of my hands in his.

"I think you are very lovely," he said as he held my still trembling hand. "You can stop shaking. Everything is alright. You don't need to be afraid of me, not now," he leaned close to me as he spoke and his breath felt hot on my face as he hovered millimeters away from me.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said with the hopes that he could feel me the same way that I felt him.

"Then why are you trembling? Are you afraid I may do something you don't want me to do?"

"No," the word sounded more like it was gasped then it was spoken, "I fear that you might not do something that I very much want you to do." I felt as if I would die if he did not kiss me at that very moment. My lips burned from having him so close to me. I could not figure out what it was about this man that drew me to him the way that he did. I held my breath and waited for the contact with him that I so desired when I heard a knock at the door.

He turned toward the door and my heart fell as he broke all contact with me. My breathing was still very much quickened as was my heart rate when I angrily marched to the door ready to yell at who ever was behind it with their horrible timing. "What is it?" I huffed as I threw the door open.

Tom was on the other side and he appeared startled at my reaction to his interruption. "I just wondered if you wanted anything for dinner, Miss."

"No, Tom, I am quite alright. I will tell you if I'm hungry in a little while," I said as nicely as I could. I did not mean to yell at Tom and felt bad about it afterward.

"Alright, Miss, I will see you later then," he said and turned to leave.

"Later Tom," I said closing the door while I could still see him in the hallway. I turned around to find Remus standing next to my bed.

"I should leave," he said as he picked up the cloak that he had lain on my bed when he had arrived. He moved to the door where I was still standing.

I moved myself against the door to stop him. "Don't go. Please stay for just a little while. I would enjoy the company," I said desperately. The desperation in my voice suddenly reminded me of the kiss Crispin had given me. That kiss embodied everything I felt at this moment. I could feel the want and desire that was unquenched. I empathized with Crispin in that moment and felt what he must have felt for years.

"I don't want to impose," he said softly. I was startled. There were no words that I could say at that moment. How could he have thought he would be imposing when we were so close to doing something so intimate? I still longed for his kiss and thought that if I could just keep him there for a little longer I could bring the moment we had back. "I think it would be best if I went," his words hit me like a kick to the gut.

"How would it be 'best' if you went? I don't want you to go. I want you to stay," I was pleading with him now. I could feel the threat of tears at the thought of him leaving me like this.

"I think we might have been saved from a grave mistake," it looked as if the words hurt him. They had to hurt him because they certainly hurt me.

"We were not about to make a mistake. I have never been more sure that what we were about to do was completely and utterly right," I could hear my voice break as the tears in my eyes flowed down my cheeks.

The look on Remus' face told me everything. He looked as if he was being stabbed and the perpetrator was twisting the knife. "Don't cry," he said softly as he closed the distance between us. "You are far too lovely to cry."

I couldn't help but continue to cry and I found that his words were meaningless. I felt him place hi hand on my cheek and wipe away my tears even though they flowed freely. He leaned down to my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "I don't ever want to see you cry again," he whispered against my lips before his pressed his lips to mine. My tears immediately subsided and I melted in his arms as we leaned against the door melding together. The fire that blazed in my lips spread throughout my body as he pressed himself against me. I was forced to be as close to him as possible by the solid door behind me.

I knew that despite the fact that I had not known this man for long that I was in love with him after that one kiss. If I was not in love with him then I was at least in lust and I would be given plenty of time to work out everything and be able to honestly say that I loved him. If his kiss was so perfect then the rest of him had to be perfect also.

A/N: Oh if only she knew that even 'perfect' people have flaws. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It reminds me of how I and my boyfriend Tobias were when we first met. The tension is all what I felt ever time he even looked at me so in a way it is autobiographical. Only I never thought Tobias was perfect. But he is a good kisser. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So Reviews huh? Come on you know you want to Review.


	6. 'I Don't Believe You Will Like My Choic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I am glad to see that people are liking this story because I am too. I find it is easier to write than you would think. Oh to those of you who feel sorry for Crispin, things will end up working out for him. No worries. Now on with the story.

Chapter 6 – 'I don't believe you will like my choice'

I finally got around to writing a reply to my brother's letter. It had been a few days but after what had happened I couldn't seem to keep my mind on anything practical. It really was a wonderful kiss. My knees felt weak and if I had not been against the door I surely would have fallen back, weakened by the contact with him. I tried to tell myself that it was nothing, that people kiss everyday. I tried to tell myself that it was nothing special, but if everyone kissed like that there would never be heartbreak. It was only one kiss; one long, slow, wonderful kiss. It seemed to last forever but when he broke away from me I would have given anything to rewind my life and have him still pressing into me against that door.

I broke away from my quite reflections and reread the letter that I had just finished.

_My Dearest Brother,_

_Corbett, I will never have my friendship with Crispin falter because of what he told me. I can not control his actions though, and rest assured I will do my best to salvage our relationship._

_Not that I think it is any of your immediate business but I have met someone. I do fancy them a great deal. I do however not want to tell you too much because as of yet I do not know exactly what my relationship with him is as of yet. I will tell you as soon as I do know though._

_I am very pleased to hear that you have decided to ask Brenna to marry you. I am sure she will accept. Even though I have never met Brenna she sounds like a very lovely girl and is very lucky to have stolen my beloved brother's heart away._

_I will be staying in Diagon Alley for another month or two. It may do me good to have a visit from you. You so rarely visit me anymore. I miss and adore you Corbett. I hope you will decide to visit and I look forward to seeing you._

_With Great Affection,_

_Your Sister Iola_

I blew softly on the still drying ink. I folded the letter and stuffed it in an envelope. I was about to head down to the post office when a knock came from the door. My eyes widened as I thought of who might be on the other side of the door. I threw my cloak on the bed and rushed to the door. I had been anticipating Remus' next visit since he had left me after stopping my tears with that amazing kiss. He had left promising he would see me again in a few days, and I now waited anxiously for him to again. I wrenched the door open and my heart fell as it did so many times in the recent days.

"Hello, Crispin," I said as I stepped back allowing him entrance. "How have you been?" I was suddenly overcome with a feeling of odd discomfort.

"Honestly, miserable," he had bags under his eyes and looked as if he had not slept in days. The red in his bloodshot eyes clashed against the brilliant jade colour of his irises. "I don't want things to be different between us."

"Crispin, they aren't going to be different unless you let them be that way. I have already pushed the event out of my mind. I love you Crispin, but as a friend and like a brother, no matter what you say to me that won't change," I walked toward him and gave him what I hoped he would interpret as a comforting hug.

Crispin's arms wrapped around me in what felt like subdued desperation, and I rested my head on his chest. "I am sorry for what I did. It must be horrible for you to know those things. I put you in a difficult situation and I apologize," I smiled as he spoke and his chest vibrated slightly to the softness of his voice.

"Crispin, don't worry about it. Now you would not have come all the way down here if it was not very important. You could have said all that in a letter, so out with it."

He smiled mischievously and made his way over to the table I would write at. He took a package from the inside of his cloak and placed it in the middle of the table, while ushering me to sit in the chair. I sat and with a silent flick of Crispin's wand the package had opened to reveal several layouts for various versions of possible covers to my new book. "I wanted to deliver these myself. As soon as you pick which one you want we are going to rush the book into production. I want this on the shelves as soon as possible."

"But, it usually takes months. Why are you rushing this?" my eyes scanned over the different covers. Some of them were your average romance novel covers with a muscled man and a busty woman with a revealingly torn gown in a provocative pose together, but then others were classy and less provocative. "Crispin, I don't believe you will like my choice."

"This is your book, love. Whatever you choose the cover to be I will make sure that it will be what is placed in those bookstores," he leaned down awaiting my decision.

"I want it to be this one," I said pointing to a cover with a beautiful raven-haired woman and a light haired man staring into each others eyes.

"I think that one is perfect," he looked at me very intently. I felt slightly uncomfortable by the nearness of him. I didn't dare do anything to put him off though. He stared at me, his jade eyes bore through me. I wanted to run away from him and scream out of discomfort but instead I just sat there and breathed a sigh of relief as a knock came at the door. I slid out of the chair and made my way to the door not caring who was on the other side.

I threw the door open and gasped at the sight of Remus. My elation caused by seeing him quickly morphed into panic as I realized that Crispin was still in the room. "Is this not a good time?" Remus asked as he eyed Crispin, who was still standing near the table.

"No, Remus it's fine. Come in," I stepped back letting him room to enter. I hoped that Crispin would not get jealous and that Remus would not take this the wrong way. I should have told him to come back later so he wouldn't upset Crispin, but I didn't want him to leave. I had waited so long for him to come to see me I didn't want to have to wait any longer "Remus this is my publisher Crispin Feoras. Crispin this is Remus Lupin."

Remus held out his hand waiting for Crispin to shake it which he almost reluctantly did. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Feoras," he smiled and his age lifted.

"Same here Mr. Lupin. Iola, love, I must be going if I am going to get this cover into production as soon as possible," he said turning and gathering the different covers. I noticed that he had put an odd emphasis on calling me 'love'. "I will see you some other time," he turned to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before leaving my room and loudly closing the door.

"He is just your publisher right?" Remus narrowed his amber eyes on me and my stomach did back flips.

"Yes, he is just my publisher. He is also my brother's best friends but he is my publisher before everything else. I have known him for years, and I assure you he is perfectly harmless," I smiled hoping that Remus would engage in the activity that we had done the last time we had seen each other.

"I just wanted to be sure. So how have you been?" he had the audacity to try and start small talk. I stood there with a slightly elevated heart rate and labored breathing and he was just going to chitchat.

"I have been fine," I almost panted as I spoke.

"Were you going to go somewhere?" he asked as he went to my cloak that had fallen off of the bed when I had answered the door when Crispin arrived.

"I was going to go to the post office to send a letter to Corbett, but Crispin arrived," I said as I made my way over to him and reached out to take the cloak from him.

His hand gripped onto mine and I lifted my head to look into his eyes. He loomed over me and normally I felt uncomfortable with anyone so much taller than me. He was at least a foot taller than my five foot two inch stature. His gaze moved over my face and rested on the hand that he clutched. "You have such delicate looking hands," he said returning his gaze to my eyes.

"Yeah and they are always stained with ink," he said with a sideways smile suddenly forgetting that he was touching me and returning to a normal tone.

He smiled at me and brought my hand up to his lips. "I think they are beautiful even with the ink stains." I felt his breath against my hand and I began to melt as he gently kissed the palm of my hand. I let out a deep breath and began to shake almost loosing my balance. He must have felt me waver because he wrapped his arm around my waist to support me. "What is wrong? Are you alright?"

I let him bring me over to the bed and sat down catching my breath. "I'm fine. I-I don't know what is wrong with me," I was still breathing heavily as he still held my hand.

"Well, something must be wrong. No one just collapses like that," he placed his hand on the side of my face and I felt as if I was about to faint.

"They do if they have you touching them," I said in a breathy voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said mistaking my lust for what I could only assume was disgust by the way he stole his hands away from me, and scooted away from me on the bed.

"What are you doing," I breathed. "You are the only man to have this affect on me and I like it. I feel I would surely die if you didn't continue to make me feel this way."

"Do you understand we hardly know each other, and there are certain things about me that would make me assume that you meant something else by saying I made you the way you are when I touch you. If you find out those things one day you might not like them," he looked into my eyes very seriously and I could see the sadness in the resurface.

"That's alright. I think there are things I about me you wont like. We can get to those when the time comes though," I moved closer to him and placed my hand in his. He looked up at me and smiled before he leaned into me and kissed me. This one was better than the first kiss. I could feel that he didn't want to hold back but still did, and that made it all the more enjoyable. I felt as if he wanted to protect me with his kiss and I wanted to let him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to fall back on the bed taking him with me. I didn't want to do anything more than kiss him but I wanted him to lose his inhibitions. I wanted to be comfortable kissing me. I wanted him to be comfortable because I wanted him to kiss me many times after this.

"Iola," he said as he broke from my grip and pushed himself back up on the bed, "I don't know if you are ready for this step. I don't want you to do anything you would regret."

"Remus, I won't regret kissing you. I already have done that and I don't regret it. Did you think I wanted to...? Oh Remus. I'm sorry but you are right that is not a step I am ready to take at this moment. I haven't been read to take that step with anyone as of yet, and I just wanted you to kiss me and be comfortable."

"Iola, are you saying that you are... I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"Of coarse you didn't know. I would be quite amazed if you did know. I've just never felt like I wanted to do anything that serious with anyone. I have never had a relationship last more than two weeks and that is certainly not enough time for me to comfortable with anyone," I smiled at him halfheartedly as could feel that the moment had passed.

"You seem to have warmed up to me pretty quickly," he said with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"You are the only person who has ever made me feel this way. I like it. I like you a lot and I never have feelings like this for anyone. I'm fine with taking things slow, I would actually prefer taking things slow. For now though, can we still kiss?" I smiled at him and saw his eyes glint as he returned my smile.

"I think that would be fine," his voice was soft and he pulled me close to him and kissed me a little more relaxed. It was as thought he _had _lost some of his inhibition as I pulled him back down on the bed. We stayed like that for the rest of his visit. I never did make it to the post office that day. By the time Remus had wrenched himself away from my grip the post office was closed. I had only let him leave when he leaned close to me and whispered softly in my ear, "I want to take you out. I want to really get to know you. You are far too good for this. You deserve to have me take you out on a proper date." I melted into my bed as I watched leave my room. I was going to go out on a date with Remus Lupin.

A/N: Awww. Isn't that cute everyone. That has to be cute, right? Well anyway, I know things seem bad for Crispin right now but his part in this story get better soon. Oh and a little bit of a treat for you all: In the next few chapters you might meet Corbett. I think you will all like him. His story is a sad one though.


	7. 'I’m Not Completely Carnivorous'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

A/N: It has been a few days. I have had a lot of crap happen right now and wasn't in the mood to write, but I am sucking it up and trying my best. Shout outs to Keran, orly23, MissMoony16, Helen88UK, and as always LunasStar. Keran, I am glad you made your way over to this story and that you are enjoying it and if it makes you feel any better I too almost cried when Han was frozen in carbonite. I was always torn between Han's rugged looks and Luke's Jedi force sexiness. I got both in Episode 1 with Ewan McGregor. I think I always settled more on Luke though. MissMoony16 we all love the Remus love stories, well at least I do (Except Slash. I'm not to big a fan of the RL/SB or RL/SS ships and don't like reading about them. That is just my preference though. I don't mean to offend anyone who does enjoy those kinds of fics.), and she is going to find out sometime in the future. I want to keep it out of the story for now; I'm till in developmental stages and need to work a few things out before the lycanthropy becomes an issue. It will soon come into play though. Orly23, Keran, and MissMoony16, things for Crispin will get better soon, so don't worry. Helen88UK, I liked your story and left you a review stating so and I hope you update soon. Any one who stumbles upon my other RL/OC fic, Endless Moon, it is not done yet. I have encountered a bit of writers block in that story and have not been able to think of a way to get it to the end I had planned out for it. I might have to change my plans for it around a little to get there but I promise I will eventually get there. This chapter is my longest yet so I hope you all enjoy. Anyway, that is enough from me on with the saga....

Chapter 7 – 'I'm not completely carnivorous'

I stood in front of my wardrobe not able to pick anything out. It was two hours before Remus was supposed to come and get me and still I was unable to find anything I felt would look good on me. I wanted to wear something he had never seen me in but also something that would look nice and date appropriate. I let out a soft sigh as I took off the green robe I had just tried on. I threw it on the bed with the rest of the robes I had tried on. I looked at the pile of robes on my bed before going to by dresser and taking out a small coin bag. I put on a robe and cloak and headed out the door.

If I didn't have a Robe to wear I was going to buy one to wear. I walked with purpose to the Robe Shoppe and as I walked in I tripped slightly but steadied myself on a rack of robes in front of me. I frantically searched the racks before finding a beautiful light pink robe. It fit perfectly with a slightly low cut and tight waist. It was exactly formed to my body type. I took the petite robe to the counter and paid and as I walked back to The Leaky Cauldron who should appear before me in the doorway but Corbett. I rushed to him with my bag still in my hands and threw my arms around his neck while wrapping my legs around his.

"You silly, silly, silly boy!" I exclaimed still latched on to him, "Why did you not come sooner?"

"You weren't in your room. I was about to leave," he said hugging me tightly.

"I'm glad I caught you," I said sliding from his grip. "I missed you so much."

"I don't know where I would be without my little sister? Did you get my letter?"

"Well of coarse. Didn't you get my reply?" I asked with an odd look. "Here come up to my room and we can talk while I get ready." I took his hand and led him through the pub to my room at the top of the stairs.

When in my room he pushed the pile of robes to the side and sat on the bed. "Doing a bit of spring cleaning?" he asked looking at my half emptied wardrobe.

"Corbett it's fall, and no I'm not. I have a date tonight," I smiled coyly as I said the words. I was still giddy about it.

"A date? Who is taking my little sister on a date?" he said in a disapproving tone. Corbett was my older brother and a protective one at that. He never liked me to see anyone he didn't approve of and if it weren't for the fact that I never let a relationship get serious I fear he may have gotten in trouble for casting an unforgivable curse at one of my many bad choices. Most of the time I found myself agreeing to go out with someone out of sheer boredom, I looked at it as something not serious that would occupy my time for a week or two while I was not writing.

"A very nice man is going to be taking me on a date. Now turn around while I change," I said removing my new robe from the bag. Corbett turned his head away and I quickly changed. "Ok Finished."

"Who is this _man_ who will be taking you out? I think I have a right to know," he said turning his head back towards me. "You aren't wearing that are you?"

"I don't think it is any of your business who I date Corbett, and what is wrong with this I happen to think it is very nice. It is a bit much for my usual taste but I really have no date appropriate apparel."

"Well it is way too clingy first of all, and second of all the cut is way to low. He will be staring at your chest the whole night. I demand you change this very instant," his face began turning red, a trait that he got from our Irish mother. It was actually the only thing in looks that equated us to our mother except my height. Corbett had Raven coloured hair like our father as well as his nose and jaw structure and was well over six feet tall. I on the other hand was five foot two and had blonde hair that no one could ever place as well as my father's eyes and nose. We looked much like siblings but still were quite unique.

"Oh lighten up Corbett. He is a gentleman; he wouldn't spend the whole night staring at my chest. I am sure he will only spend half the night staring at my chest," I smiled at my joke and looked over at Corbett who obviously did not share my amusement.

"I'm serious Iola I don't think you should wear that," he had the most serious look on his face. Corbett never had an overly serious nature. He never made this much fuss about me wearing anything in my life.

"I'm not changing. I bought this robe specifically for this date and I am going to wear it. I don't need approval from you," I stared at him with my hands on my hips. I watched him let out a defeated sigh which meant he wasn't going to fight me on the subject any longer. "So what happened with Brenna?" I asked as I did my hair the old fashioned way. I find that when doing ones hair with magic it never looks natural enough.

"Well, nothing yet. I didn't ask her. I want you to meet her before I do. She is going to be coming here tomorrow." I turned to him quickly and dropped a box full of hairpins in the process. "I know I should have told you ahead of time, but I'm so excited for you to meet her. I know you will love her," he smiled and went to the floor to help me collect the scattered hairpins.

"Corbett, I'm not prepared to meet her. I don't know what to say to her, and I don't think you should need me to approve of the woman you love any more than you should have to approve of the man I decide to marry, if I ever do marry," I said returning to the mirror with the box of hairpins in hand.

"Are you planning on being an old spinster for the rest of your life?" he asked me as he returned to my bed and started looking through the huge pile of robes. "Why couldn't you wear this one?" he asked as he held up an orange robe.

"Well, first of all I am not planning on being a spinster. I am just not sure I will find the right person for me. You know how I am. Second of all I can't wear that robe because it is covered in ink stains. I should really just throw it out," I finished putting my hair up, and took the robe from him and put it in the trash can in the corner of the room.

"Well, your hair looks good," he smiled at me and I saw the side of my brother that I always loved the most.

"Thank you Corbett. Now, I am going to be leaving in a few minutes. It was very nice seeing you tonight, but I will see you tomorrow," I said walking to the door and opening it for him.

"I want to stay around and meet this man who is taking you out tonight," he said not moving from the bed.

"Corbett, don't be difficult. You aren't being fair," I rolled my eyes and looked at him becoming quite annoyed with his persistence in the whole matter.

"Why don't you want me to meet him? Is there something you are trying to hide from me?" he stood up and moved toward the door that I still held open.

"I'm not hiding anything. I just don't need you to baby-sit me and I certainly don't need you to approve nor disapprove of my date," I said my voice becoming huffy.

"Well, I'm your older brother; I'm supposed to watch out for you."

"Corbett! I am twenty-nine years old! I can make my own decisions!" I was tired of the whole situation and was practically yelling at him. I didn't even think that the people downstairs most likely heard the entire outburst. "I am quite tired of your over protectiveness it is completely unnecessary!" I continued still yelling at him. My face went completely red as Remus appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" he said looking from me and Corbett. I was standing with my hands at my sides clenched into tight fists and Corbett stood calmly on the other side of the doorway.

"Remus, no it is ok, come in," I said releasing my clench fists as I suddenly realized that my nails were digging into my palms. "Corbett was just leaving," I stated hoping that Corbett would take my hint and leave hastily.

"Yes, I was just leaving," Corbett said letting out a deep breath and moving to me and kissing me on the top of my head. "I will see you tomorrow," he walked through the door and closed the door behind himself.

"Who was that?" Remus asked as he looked at me with eyes that seemed to shine a bit of what I took to be jealousy.

"That was Corbett, my brother," I said smiling. I had no idea what it was about him that made me so happy. It was like his presence was calming to me.

"Oh, I see," he smiled back at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I've been ready almost all day. I haven't been like dressed and ready but I have been, you know, anticipating it I guess," I rambled and flushed hoping that it wouldn't make him change his mind about spending and evening with me.

He just smiled back at me and leaned down and kissed me. "Let's get going then," he said taking my hand and leading me out the door.

We were walking along Diagon Alley and seemed to be going nowhere. "Remus, where are we going exactly?" I asked lifting my robe and cloak as I tried to jump over a puddle. I landed on the other side of the puddle and almost fell forward loosing my balance. As he had done before he seemed to react with an odd super speed and caught me before I hit the ground. "Thank you," I said as he steadied me.

"I thought we could walk a bit before we went back to my house," as he spoke I stopped dead in my tracks. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I just couldn't find a place that would suit someone like you, so I made dinner."

"You cooked for me? I have never had anyone do that for me before," I smiled wide and began walking again. He followed suit and walked next to me with his hands in his pockets.

I saw him look me over and bite his lip. I was a bit perturbed by this action and had to enquire, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I had planned on us using the floo network to get there, but that is not going to do at all. I would hate to be the reason for getting your robes covered in soot."

"Oh, we could apparate."

"That is going to have to do," he said as he bit his lip again. He grabbed my hands and I felt that very uncomfortable feeling that apparating gave me. When I opened my eyes I was standing in a small room filled with books. It was very organized but books lay about in certain places where they obviously did not fit into the large book case in the corner of the room. I noticed a tattered plush chair near a small table with a lamp on top of it, and next to the lamp was a book I never would have thought I would see.

"Remus, what is this doing here?" I asked as I picked up one of my old books. I was a rather bad one about a woman who is stranded on a deserted island with a man who can not speak. She at first can not stand the fact that the only companion she had could not communicate with her, but then she finds it enduring and falls in love with him. "Were you reading one of my books?"

Remus flushed and seemed to be looking for the right words to excuse him of any guilt. "Well, yes actually. I felt I should read something more of yours."

"I'm flattered, Remus. I think I have a favourite fan now," I smiled as I placed the book back on the table.

"Come on," he took my hand again and led me to the kitchen which was small but cozy. There were two places set at a small table and what I could see was chicken with a few vegetables and potatoes.

"Remus, I'm so sorry," I said turning to him with a concerned look in my eyes. "I forgot to tell you, I am a vegetarian. I don't eat chicken," I lowered my head kicking myself for not letting this wonderful man that I did not eat meat. He made this beautiful meal for me because he could not think of a restaurant to take me to and I would not be able to eat it.

"That is fine. I have vegetables. I'm not completely carnivorous. I didn't think you would have any problem with chicken, but it is my fault for not asking before I made it."

"It isn't your fault at all. I should have told you ahead of time. It is a wonderful gesture none the less," I said trying to lift the blame I thought he had put on himself.

"I think it makes you different. I like it," he smiled at me as he spoke and my heart started beating a thousand times a second. "Now let's eat before it gets cold and we won't want to eat it. I am ok at cooking a meal but heating it up is something I have not yet mastered."

We sat and ate and talked about just about everything. I told him how I had dreamed of being an author as a child and who were my influences, and even about the time when I was 9 that the young Muggle boy who lived down the street from us stole the book I would write in and pushed me down creating the scar on my left arm and I accidentally gave him donkey ears and his memory had to be modified. He told me about his time at Hogwarts and meeting his best friends James Potter and Sirius Black, and he told me the truth about Sirius being innocent and that it was Peter Pettigrew who actually committed the crimes that Sirius was now a fugitive for. He told me about Harry Potter and his friends and how it was teaching them the year before at Hogwarts. I was very disappointed though when our conversation took a turn into silence after I enquired about his childhood. It was obvious something had happened to make his childhood unhappy one because he didn't even bother to tell me that he didn't wish to speak of it. He just sat there and silently finished his meal before getting up and taking my plate to the sink.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong," I said standing behind him at the sink.

I heard him sigh and he took a towel from beside the sink and dried his hands before turning around to face me. "It isn't that you said anything wrong, I just am not ready to tell you about that part of my life."

"That's fine; I don't care if you don't want to tell me about it. I understand it is probably very personal and I'm almost a complete stranger. You shouldn't have to tell me anything," I said with a crooked smile.

He smiled back at me and took one of my hands in both of his. "I don't want you to stay a complete stranger. I really like you Iola, and it would kill me if the fact that I wasn't brave enough to tell you that I-"

"Remus, you don't have to tell me if you aren't ready," I said interrupting him. I didn't want him to do something that might ruin the night for the both of us. "I trust that you will tell me in due time, but for now I needn't know."

"You are an amazing person, Iola. I don't think I have ever met anyone as enchanting and understanding as you, or at least I hope you're understanding," he smiled at me and my hands began to tremble, as he turned back to the sink.

"Remus, I cannot think of a single thing that would make it hard for me to be understanding," I said and he dropped a plate in the sink

He whipped himself back around to face me. "There are things you cannot even contemplate that could change the way you feel about me," his eyes were cold as he spoke and I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"I don't think there is anything you could tell me that would change a thing about the way I feel about you. You are the first person I have felt this way for and I can't imagine feeling any other way," I could feel tears growing in my eyes and my view of him became blurred by the tears.

I felt his hand under my chin; it was still wet from him doing the dishes. "I'm sorry," he said as he lifted my face to look him in the eye through my tears. "I thought I said I never wanted to see you cry again," he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his wet hands dampening my robes as he held me like that for a moment before pressing his lips against mine. I fell into his embrace letting him hold me up in that position and kiss me so completely. I felt his tongue caress my lips through the kiss, a gesture that normally sickened me, but with Remus I was more than happy to oblige by parting my lips ever so slightly and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling myself up to him more.

We kissed like that for what seemed like an hour; it was certainly for the rest of the date. He apparated with me back to The Leaky Cauldron and walked me to the door of my room before kissing me once more that night. I had never slept so soundly in my life as I did that night.

A/N: I told you this chapter was going to be long. It is my longest yet, over 3,250 words. So everyone, tell me what you think your reviews are always welcome.


	8. 'We Aren't Really Alone'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Yes, Corbett is over protective, but there is a reason for that. It will be revealed soon, maybe even in this chapter; you just have to read to find out. I know this is a short A/N as apposed to my more recent ones but I really just wanted to get right into this chapter. It is longer than the last one. So here we go.

Chapter 8 – 'We Aren't Really Alone'

I awoke the next day as the sun beamed through the small window of my room. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I had a wonderful dream that night that was most likely brought on by the events of the evening before hand. I grabbed a towel and a robe and made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead. I hoped I would see Remus that day and he would kiss me again. I really was growing accustomed to everything about his kiss. I loved the way he held me when he kissed me, as if he was trying to save me from something, but I had no idea what. His lips were so soft against mine and the way his breathing quickened and I could hear it over my own rapid breaths. I especially loved that nights kiss. I loved the way his hand graced my cheek, his hand was so soft and beautifully sculpted and I marveled at how he could ever think that my small ink stained hands were so beautiful in his eyes. I loved how carnal the kiss we shared that night was. I loved feeling him so close to me; holding me as if he never wanted to let me go. I loved the way he traced my lips softly with his tongue and I loved the way he showed no inhibition with that kiss. I wanted every kiss we shared to be like that.

I finished my shower and got dressed. I walked back into my room and went to my mirror to fix my hair. "Well, don't we look chipper this morning. Must have something to do with that man you left with last night," I rolled my eyes as the mirror spoke. I really did hate enchanted mirrors. As I finished in the mirror I heard a knock at my door.

"Now, who could that be?" I said aloud as I walked to the door and opened it just a crack. I knew it couldn't have been Tom because after I had huffed at him the day that Remus had first kissed me he still was nice to me he had just stopped coming to my room to see if I wanted anything to eat. My face lit up with surprise as I realized who this raven haired woman standing in the hallway must be. My theory was confirmed at the appearance of Corbett.

"Well, stop just gawking at us through a crack in the door and let us in," his voice rang out cheerfully. I stepped back and allowed the woman to enter followed by Corbett. "Thank you, sis. Now, then, this is Brenna. Brenna this is my sister Iola," he introduced me to this woman who was an exquisite beauty if I had ever seen one.

"Nice to meet you, Brenna," I said holding out my hand to shake hers. She took my hand in hers and shook it as she smiled at me before releasing it, turning to Corbett, and whispering something to him. "Excuse me, is there something I am missing here?" I asked as Corbett laughed lightly.

"No, there is nothing you are missing. I wanted to ask you a question though. Was that man who came here last night your date?" he stood there with Brenna at his side. I was surprised that he would bring something like that up when I had just met this girl.

"Yes, but I will not answer another question that you ask me about last night," I said crossing my arms in front of me. "Now what is it you had in mind for today?"

"Well, I figured we could just take in the sites of the alley. It is not very often that I come here and Brenna has not been here since she was seventeen," he said. Brenna had still not spoken to me and the smile tugged at her curved lips was beginning to annoy me. She had the look of someone I might write about. She was slender but very curvaceous and her eyes were a glowing emerald colour. They reminded me slightly of Crispin's eyes but they had a very different quality to them. She only stood about five and a half feet tall but was still taller than I was. Her raven coloured hair seemed to shimmer as it fell down her back, even though not much light entered the room. I admit her beauty was beyond compare and I could tell she knew that she was beautiful by that smug smirk on her face. For some reason that smile made me want to slap her across the face.

"That sounds fine, Corbett," I said forcing a smile as another knock came from the door. I turned and let out a silent sigh trying to shake off some of the annoyance that Brenna was causing me. I opened the door only slightly and squeezed through the small opening I had made to see who was in the hall without letting Corbett know who it was. I was not about to sit around and catch a barrage of questions from my brother because someone knocked on the wrong door or something of that nature. I was not however greeted by a wayward traveler, but instead by Remus who pressed his lips against mine gently and took me into his arms. I had only just realized that it was him a split second before this contact began and had tensed up instinctively before relaxing in his embrace.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into him; forgetting that not only were we in the hallway, but that my brother and his soon to be fiancée were on the other side of the door. I have no idea how long the kiss lasted because in my mind time stopped and nothing existed except for us. I did think that the kiss was entirely to short though when he broke away from me and looked into my eyes. His looked like they concealed a fire inside of soft amber glass. I had never seen anyone's eyes look like that let alone his. He leaned down to me again and kissed me quickly. "I couldn't wait to see you again," he whispered in my ear, his voice sounding almost like a growl, before he kissed me on the neck.

Suddenly the door was pulled open and Corbett's voice rang in my ears. "Iola!" was all he said. It was all he had to say. I broke away from Remus quickly and turned around timidly.

"Yes, Corbett," I said in an airy voice.

"What are you doing?" his voice was strained as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Nothing that you need worry about," I said in that same airy voice. "Come inside, Remus," I said taking his hand and leading him into my room, "we don't need to have the whole pub hear us."

Corbett glared at Remus as he sat next to me and then he shut the door with startling force. "So, I don't think I have been properly introduced to you," he said his gaze burning into Remus.

"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus stood and offered a hand to Corbett. Corbett still glared as he shook Remus' hand.

"Corbett," I said looking at him disapprovingly. His eyes darted to me with an equally disapproving flare in them. I looked straight at him and mouthed the word 'don't'.

I had almost completely forgotten that Brenna was in the room when I heard a soft voice come from the side of me. "I, Mr. Lupin, am Brenna Keegan," she held out a hand, her palm turned down as if she was regal and she smiled coyly. I knew what she was doing and I felt a fire begin to burn in my entire body. I really wanted to slap her now.

Remus took her hand cordially and rather than kiss it as she had wanted, indicated by the way she offered it, he turned it slightly sideways and shook it. I felt a sly smile spread across my face as I watched her face turn a bit disappointed through her smile. "Nice to meet you Miss Keegan," he said and then turned to me and winked.

I felt my smile grow wider and for a moment I forgot the tension between everyone in the room. "Well, Mr. Lupin, we were going to spend the day wandering around Diagon Alley, seeing as Brenna and I have not been in the area in quite some time. Would you like to join us?" My expression turned to horror as I heard Corbett's words. I did want to spend the day with Remus but not under the hawk-like eye of my brother. I would not be able to steal a kiss or even touch him without getting a dirty look from Corbett. I hoped against hope that Remus would decline and say he had plans or something and just stopped by to say hello.

I let out a quite groan as I heard Remus reply to the request. "I would love to."

The four of us walked along the cobblestone path. Corbett walked on one side of me his arm and Brenna's intertwined as they walked. Remus walked on the other side of me with his hands shoved in his pockets. I looked over at him and flashed a half hearted smile in return to his somewhat cheerful one. I caught a glimpse of his eyes as he smiled at me and still saw that burning look deep inside of his eyes. 'I cause that,' I thought 'I cause his eyes to have that glow in them.' I continued to try and catch another peek at his eyes as we walked. My attempts were successful when he turned to look at me just as I tripped over a slightly raised cobblestone. I felt his tight grasp as he caught me once again and I looked up at him, not even trying to stand back up. I wanted to stay in his arms all day. I was almost tempted to pull him to me and kiss him passionately, but the unison voices that played in my ears caused me to abandon this plan immediately. "Are you alright?" Corbett and Remus said at the same time. I looked up at Remus with disappointment shinning in my eyes. I steadied my self but did not leave his grip. I could not bring myself to _not_ be held by him at that moment. Our eyes were locked in a heart stopping stare and I could tell that the burning in his eyes had to be mirrored in mine.

"Are you alright?"

Only at Corbett's second inquiry of my wellbeing was I snapped back into reality. "Yes, Corbett, I'm fine," I said breaking my gaze away from Remus. I felt a sudden emptiness as I realized his arms were no longer around me.

We returned to our trek down the alley when Remus stopped. "Wait, I want to go in here," he said motioning to the bookstore. There was obviously some sort of sale going on as the store was teeming with people.

"But, it's chaos in there," Corbett said. "Look at the sign. There is some sort of event going on today."

"Yes, but there is a book I am dying to read and now would be a perfect opportunity for me to purchase it before I forget," said Remus calmly.

"I would like to go in too," I said in hopes that Remus would be able to steal me away from the watchful eye of my brother in the hectic environment.

"Fine," Corbett said making his way to the door.

I looked at the sign more carefully as I passed through the doorway. "Remus, it's a signing. It is a book signing," I said with a wild smile on my face as a stopped on the doorway and turned to face him behind me.

"Who is it?" he asked startled by my sudden movement.

"It's me. Well, it is but it isn't," I saw him inspect the sign more carefully and look back at me puzzled. "No one knows that I am the real Isadora Ianthe. I have another woman on my book jackets and she does all the book signings. It became a necessity after there were so many requests for books to be signed by me."

He laughed and gently kissed me on the forehead. "Well, I could have the real Isadora Ianthe sign my book anytime couldn't I?"

I pulled him into the store and checked around the mass of witches for Corbett and Brenna. They no doubt had already gotten lost somewhere in the back of the store. "The real Isadora Ianthe could do a lot more than sign a book for you," I whispered loud enough so he could still hear me over the sounds of excitement in the Shoppe. He smiled at me and turned a little red as he then took my hand and led me down an aisle near the back of the store. I crashed into him as he stopped short. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me steady and his eyes began scanning the shelves of books. "What are you doing?" I asked staring at him suspiciously.

"Well, I am looking for that book I wanted," he said as his eyes continued to scan the books.

"Is that really why you wanted to come in here?" I asked as I moved myself in front of him.

His arms were still wrapped around me as he turned his gaze down at me and kissed me softly. I threw my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. "Was it really that obvious?" he asked, the tip of his nose barely touching mine.

"I think it was only obvious to me because I wanted to be alone with you so badly," I said lightly caressing his lips with my own.

"We aren't really alone," he said indicating the bustle that was just a few feet from us. His breathing was shallow and his voice was affected by this making my heart to beat faster and my chest to rise into him more rapidly as I breathed.

"We are alone enough. I don't think they will notice anything." I connected with him fully as we both crashed into each other. Our lips meshed together and I felt his hands travel to the small of my back. My fingers were interlaced in his hair and I pulled him into me. I felt him try to break away from me, but I would not have it. I held my ground and his head. I kissed him with force and he backed into the bookcase that was behind him. He gave up as his back hit the bookcase without a sound and he leaned into me again. He groaned into my mouth as my hand traveled from his neck to his chest. He broke away from my mouth and began to nuzzle my neck softly kiss near the nape of it. I inhaled softly and pulled away from him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked a little short of breath and leaning into the bookcase for support.

"Nothing," I replied looking around. "I just...I don't want to get into something that I will not want to stop. I want to be _alone_, alone with you. I didn't think it was going to get so....intense," I said moving close to him again. "Do you have any idea how much I desire you?" I placed both my hands on his chest and kissed him when he brought his head down to me.

"Well, if you keep talking like that it will always get 'intense' between us," he had his hands on my hips and I rested my head against his chest. "I think we should go and find your brother before he finds us." I smiled as his chest vibrated when he spoke.

"I don't want you to stop holding me," I stated looking up at him. He smiled at me and held me to him tighter. "I have never felt this way about anyone, you know. I'm serious. I have never wanted to be around anyone really. I don't know what it is about you, but I have wanted to be near you since I met you," I said pressing myself against him so he could hold me tighter.

"You have intrigued me since you first splattered ink all over me," he laughed.

"I am being serious. I really do feel that way about you. Since the first time you touched me to now I have never wanted to be around someone so much. I have never had a boyfriend that I really liked," at these words Remus' eyes widened.

"Is that what I am?"

"Well, we have been doing things a normal couple does, and we have had a date. If I was going to put a title on it I don't think anything else would suffice."

"I suppose you are right. I can't think of any other title for it either, but maybe we shouldn't worry about titles at the moment. Let's go find your brother," he said and kissed me again and we made our way into the crowd. The woman whom the world knew as Isadora Ianthe smiled when she saw me and waved. I waved back and we made our way to the counter with a book that Remus had grabbed just to keep Corbett happy.

We then were rejoined by Brenna and Corbett and we made our way over to the ice cream shop. Remus ordered a vanilla and chocolate mix and I got my usual plan vanilla milk shake. Brenna ordered something covered in bright coloured sprinkles and Corbett got Rocky Road. After I had gotten about halfway done with my milk shake Brenna's light voice was once again playing into my ears. "Iola, dear, I have to go to the ladies room to powder my nose."

"Okay, its back there," I said pointing down a small hallway after swallowing a mouthful of milk shake.

"No, Iola, I have to powder my nose, and so do you," she said seeming frustrated.

"Since when do I have to powder my nose?" I asked as she pulled me down the hall. I waited by the door as Brenna used the loo. I do so very much hate how 'sophisticated' women act. I think having to travel in pairs when you have to pee is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard of and it deepened my dislike for Brenna.

When we returned to the table Remus and Corbett were silent and Remus had the oddest look on his face. I tried to think of what my brother could have said to him in my absence that would make him don such and expression. We finished our ice cream and it seemed that Remus could not make eye contact with me. Before I had left the table he couldn't keep his eyes on anything else and now he avoided looking in my direction.

We then made our way around Diagon Alley and after a few more shops we went to the Magical Menagerie, where Brenna was dying to go and see all the different animals. I opted to stay outside because of my allergy to cats. Corbett went in the store with Brenna and despite his avoidance of looking at me Remus stayed outside with me. "What did he say to you?" I asked as I sat upon the ground and leaned into the building.

"Why did you lie to me?" his voice was cold and he made eye contact with me for the first time since the ice cream shop.

"What do you mean? When did I lie to you? What could I have lied to you about?" I was shocked. I had never lied to him and I could not think of what would make him think that.

"The other day when we were in your room, in your bed, you told me that you had never _been_ with anyone and that was a lie," he crossed his arms in front of him and looked at me with a stern face.

"No it wasn't. What did Corbett say to you?" I was panicked. I knew what Corbett had told him and I didn't want to admit to it but I knew I was going to have to.

He could see the tears caused by my panic in my eyes and he crouched down next to me. "He told me why you never get close to anyone. He told me what happened when you were nineteen. Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to? You knew I didn't want to and that I wouldn't till we knew each other better. I don't see why you had to make up a lie. I wouldn't have pressed the issue. I just I don't like knowing that you lied to me," he said taking my face in his hands and wiping away the tears that began to slowly roll down my cheeks.

"I didn't lie to you Remus. In my mind it didn't happen. I don't like to think that it happened. It is null and void and only happened in some alternate universe where things like that happen all the time. I am still pure and I am still untouched because I refuse to acknowledge that it occurred. Would you want to admit to yourself that something like that happened?" he shifted to his knees and cradled me in his arms as I wept into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I hate knowing that I did this to you," he said as he stroked my hair.

"You didn't do it, Remus. You would never have known if Corbett hadn't told you, and he only told you because he thinks if you know why he is so over protective of me that it will make it ok for all of us. It isn't anyone's fault. The only people at fault are the Muggles who did it. My journal wasn't the only thing that little Muggle boy stole from me," I said through my sobs. "It never happened though."

"I only wish I hadn't found out this way. It is a big secret that you would want to keep. I know how that is."

"Well, I would have told you eventually. It would be unfair to keep a big secret if we were going to be in a relationship," I said looking up at him as my tears subsided.

"I agree with you completely. That is why I have to tell you something, but not now. I will tell you when your brother and Brenna leave. I don't want them around for your reaction," he smiled and kissed me on the forehead as Brenna and Corbett walked out of the store with a cage containing a cat. I sneezed.

The rest of the day went by so slowly because I wanted so badly to know what it was Remus was going to tell me. By the time that Brenna had said she was exhausted and I had just about sneezed myself sore a pit had developed in my stomach. I felt nauseous as we sat upon my bed. I was so scared that his secret was going to change everything about us. I hoped and wished as I sat there with my knees tucked under my body and he held my hands in his that I would be able to take what he was going to say.

"Iola," he started and I closed my eyes, hoping that if I didn't look at him it would be easier on both of us, "when I was a very young boy something happened to me that changed the rest of my life. It has made my life difficult and some people are very understanding of this thing and others, or most, are not. When I went to Hogwarts Dumbledore made special accommodations that made my education there possible. It is something that, if you wish to continue to see me after I tell you, will affect you greatly," he took a deep breath and paused for what seemed like two hours but was most likely no more than a few seconds. I held a breath and closed my eyes tightly. "Iola, you need to know that I am a werewolf," his voice trembled as he spoke those last words and I gasped softly.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. This gentle man whom I harboured such strong feelings for was a werewolf.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Oh, Remus," was all I could say as my entire body began shaking. I didn't know what to do or say.

"I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore," he said releasing my trembling hands from his gentle grip.

"No, Remus, I would never want to stop seeing you. I have never felt this way about anyone else and I probably never will. I would be a fool to let something like that get in the way of my feelings for you," the words seemed to come out of nowhere. It was as if I wasn't really speaking, but I knew that was how I really felt. I knew it was not my mind speaking because my mind was still in shock. It was my heart saying those things to him because I knew in my heart that I could never let anything take Remus away from me.

"Are you sure that is how you really feel? I don't want you to feel you have to be with me if you don't want to be," he said softly not even looking at me.

"Remus, I would not want you to be with me if knowing about what happened to me would be a problem for you. So if this was going to be a problem for me I would tell you, and I would never lead you on as if it wasn't," I hoped that what I had said would make sense to him because I had just gotten my mind to start working again.

"I don't want you to feel pity for me. I don't want this to be 'Oh, poor Remus. I can't tell him that I don't want to be with him now.' I want you to be completely honest with me right this moment," he said still looking at the floor, his voice wavering. I sat up on my knees and took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eyes. I held my gaze on him for a few moments. His eyes were starting to glisten with what I knew were tears. "Iola-" I cut him off when I connected my lips with his. I hoped that I could kiss away his doubt. I really wanted to kiss away his pain. I wanted to make his life easier. I wanted to erase all the things he had suffered because of how the world looked upon people like him. I wanted to make all things right for him again.

"Remus, I will never pity you, I will never utter those words in my life, and I will never want to stop seeing you because of what you are. I feel nothing but love for you," I still held his face in my hands and the tears still glinted in his eyes.

"What?" he was as surprised as I was. I was never one to throw the 'l' word around. I was never one to even have those kinds of feelings and I had said it before I even knew what I was doing.

"I am in love with you," I said sure of what I was saying this time. "I don't need you to say it back. I guess I just want you to know how I really feel." I saw the fire in his eyes ignite again and the tears were gone in an instant. It was like he pounced on me. Before I knew what had happened he was on top of me showering me with kisses. It was frenzied and passionate and I loved it. I never wanted him to stop, but he slowed himself and settled on softly kissing the nape of my neck again, which was starting to become my favourite thing about being with him. We didn't speak again that night and the action that I found so pleasing slowly stopped and he shifted himself next to me placing his head on my chest and holding me around the waist. He laid there with his head upon my steadily rising chest for a few minutes before I tried to speak to him. "Remus?" I whispered. My only response was his steady sleeping breaths and I too slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke next to Remus Lupin for the second time in my life, and this time I was in love with him.

A/N: Sorry for the length of this chapter, but it is a very important chapter and I felt that there was no way I could cut it anywhere to make it shorter. If anyone has any questions as to what Iola's secret was put it in a review and I will go over it in my A/N for the next chapter. I feel that the actual word does not need to be said in the story and I don't feel like Iola would say it with the way she feels about it. But if you are confused just tell me and I will explain. Also don't get used to chapters this long. I don't think I can hold out for entire chapters like this for the whole rest of the story.


	9. 'Are You Ticklish'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I am very glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was a chapter I enjoyed writing. LunasStar, I agree with you. I loved her reaction and that is why I wrote it the way I did. I also did not like what happened to her and that is why I did not have her even say the word. I could not bring myself to do it. Plus I figured she has had ten years to cope with it and she doesn't even want to think it happened so I don't think she would even utter the word. I do so dislike it when a Fic has an occurrence like that and characters refer to it so nonchalantly. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 9 – 'Are You Ticklish?'

His eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face. I had been lying there next to him for what must have been hours. I smiled back at him and watched him stretch, not unlike a cat, before he turned back to me. He had looked so peaceful while he slept and I didn't want to forget how he looked just then. "How long have you been awake?" he asked in a gruff morning voice.

"Just a little while," I lied, my voice a soft whisper. He propped himself up on one arm and I closed my eyes as I felt him begin to stroke my hair. "I love you," I whispered softly not even opening my eyes. I felt his lips softly brush against mine for only a moment. "Remus," I said opening my eyes to see him looking at me with a small smile, "I like this."

"What do you like?" his hand brushed against my check making me inhale softly.

"This. I like waking up next to you like this. I want to do it every morning."

"Well, I wish I could wake up to your lovely hazel eyes looking back at me every morning too, but it just isn't possible. I told you there were going to be some difficulties," his voice was solemn and his eyes contained an apologetic look.

I sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Remus. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I will wake up next to you every night that I can though," I hoped the look in his eyes would change. I didn't want him to be sorry for what he was. It was nothing he could change and he should never have to apologize to me for what he was. I decided then and there that if I was going to love Remus I was going to love everything about him, and I would never let him be sorry for something he had no control over.

I placed a hand on the side of his face. He turned his head and kissed my palm making me gasp. "I'm sorry. I would wake up with you every morning if I could. I just have to remind you of the reality of my life," he looked at me with the same look in his eyes and I felt myself scowl.

"Don't ever apologize to me again. Not for that. You can't help it and I was foolish to want to wake up with you _every _morning even if there was nothing to keep that from happening. I don't want to hear you apologize for anything having to do with you being a werewolf again," I said in a scalding tone. He smiled and let out a soft laugh. "I am being serious, Remus."

"I know you are. I promise I will never apologize to you about it again. What did you want to do today?" he said changing the subject. I felt him place his free hand upon my stomach and I inhaled quickly. I have a very ticklish abdomen.

"I think we should just stay like this all day," I said placing my hand on his.

He kissed me and I felt his hand move over my stomach eliciting a soft giggle from me. He broke away from me and rested his head upon his hand again. "I would love to stay with you like this all day, but that would not be very practical now would it? We would need to get up sometime," he moved his hand across my stomach again and I tried to suppress another giggle but failed miserably. "Are you ticklish?" he asked his eyes shining mischievously.

"No!" I said a little too quickly to be believable.

"Yes you are," he said sitting up on the bed and tickling me making me writhe about wildly and break into fits of giggles.

"Remus.....stop.....please.....please ....stop," I gasped out through my involuntary laughter. There were tears caused by the laughter streaming down my face and I fought madly to break away from him. He had one leg on each side of me and held me in place as he continued to torture me. In the frenzy I somehow managed to catch his hands and keep him from continuing. "I said stop," I said trying to catch my breath, but still smiling widely. Remus still had that mischievous look in his eyes and like some sort escape artist he twisted his wrists around and grabbed onto mine. He then pulled me up to him and kissed me still holding both of my wrists.

Soon we had lain back in the bed with him still on top of me locked onto my lips. I parted my lips slightly and our tongues clashed as the kiss was deepened by both parties. He had let go of my wrists and now held my head in his hands. My hands were gripping at his shoulders trying to pull him closer to me. When he broke away from my mouth it was only to kiss down the length of my neck and the top of my chest. "I change my mind," he growled as he continued to kiss my neck.

"About what?" I gasped as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head to look at me. "About staying like this all day," he said smiling slyly as his eyes seemed to glow.

"By all means stay as long as you like," my voice was breathy and my heart beat so loudly I could hardly hear my own words over it.

His expression turned serious and he frowned slightly. "You do know what tomorrow is, don't you?" he asked rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

His comment was so out of nowhere that I had to replay it in my head a few times. "What is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night is the full moon," he said brushing a few strands of my hair out of my face.

"What will happen?" I said puzzled as to why he would bring it up.

He sighed and kissed me. "Well, I can spend from now until the moon rises tomorrow night, and I want to use that time to the best of my ability."

I laughed softly and snuggled close to him. He had learned more about me than any other man I knew, apart from Corbett, Crispin, and my father. I felt so safe there and wanted nothing to ever change. I was happy. I hadn't been happy in ten years. You could not possibly imagine what fear like mine is like. I flinch whenever a man comes close or accidentally brushes by me. I was always so scared that if I got close to anyone that I would end up in that same position again. I never told anyone what really happened. I had it bottled up inside me for ten years; eating away at my soul. I ignored it but always had memory of it in the back of my mind. I had not felt safe for ten years and now in this man's arms I felt safer than I had ever in my life. It was crazy. I had only met him a few weeks ago and already I knew that I loved him. Something inside me told me I would never love anyone this way again.

I must have dosed off in Remus' arms for just a moment when I was violently shook awake by a pounding on the door. I jumped out of the bed and Remus followed suit. The pounding continued nonstop till I had pulled the door open and Crispin's fist almost collided with my face. "Sorry," he said halfhearted as he pushed past me and stepped into the room. "Iola, you have to go."

"Wait, Crispin, where do I have to go?" I asked as I slowly closed the door. I think it is safe to say that Crispin's presence here as well as his cryptic nature was puzzling to me.

Crispin sighed and looked over at Remus. "I can't bloody well tell you if he is here," he said in a sneering tone.

Remus made to grab his cloak which was draped over a chair. "No, Remus, stay. Listen, Crispin, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Remus."

Crispin groaned in frustration, but he would not fight me if he really wanted to tell me what had happened because he knew how long I could stand my ground. "Fine. He can stay," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly pacing around the room for a few minutes before stopping and turning to face me by the door. "It's your brother."

My heart stopped as I tried to process what Crispin meant. "What has happened to Corbett?" I asked my breaths becoming panicked.

"Nothing has happened to Corbett he is fine. Well, actually that is not entirely true. He is... umm... distraught," he looked at me with pleading eyes. Those brilliant jade orbs shined and I was lost in them trying to find answers to my unspoken questions. "Last night apparently after he and Brenna let Diagon Alley he, you know, asked her to marry him, and she said no."

I sighed with relief and leaned against Remus who had moved next to me ready to sooth me if the news was overwhelming. "Why do I need to go to him because of that? He will be able to cope without me there."

Crispin scoffed and eyed Remus a bit suspiciously as he put his arm around my shoulder. "You haven't heard all of it yet. I don't need you to go to your brother to console him. I need you to go to him to keep him from tearing my fucking head off."

"What did you do Crispin?" I was afraid of the response that this question would evoke but had to ask it.

"It's complicated," he said slumping down on my bed.

"How can it be complicated? What did you do that would make my brother want to kill you? He is your best friend after all and most best friends don't just suddenly want to kill one another."

Crispin looked like he was about to be sick. "The reason that Brenna refused his proposal is because she thinks she is in love with me. I don't know why, I usually act horribly towards her."

"Well, I can see why a lot of people would act horribly towards her," I looked at Remus and sniggered at his comment. I was happy to hear he had disliked, hopefully her as much as I did.

"See, that is where it gets complicated. I went to go see your brother after I told you how I felt and kissed you." I gasped and turned to Remus as Crispin spoke those words. He looked at me curiously and I bit my lip unwilling to interrupt Crispin to explain myself to Remus. "I was crushed. I went to the only person I knew I could rely on, Corbett. When he wasn't I home I didn't know what to do. Brenna didn't know when he would be back and she told me I should wait for him so I did. I sat there and waited with her for Corbett to come home. I don't know how it happened but it did. I don't know why it was her. I really wasn't thinking straight and after Corbett asked her to marry him she said no and told him all about it."

"You slept with Brenna?! You knew full well that Corbett was going to ask her to marry him. How could you do that to him?" I should have been more sympathetic to wards Crispin but I couldn't bring myself to do so. He was pissed off because he couldn't have me and so he went and slept with my brother's girlfriend. I was also somewhat jealous, though I knew I shouldn't, because it was Brenna of all people. "So, I suppose you came here to ask me to talk to him and get you back in his good graces then?"

"It would be helpful," he said. "Brenna only thinks she is in love with me. She told me it was over between her and Corbett a long time ago and she was only waiting till someone better came along. I knew I didn't like her for a reason."

"Well, apparently it wasn't big enough a reason not to sleep with her," I was unable to see why anyone would want to sleep with her let alone marry her. I could not say that I wasn't a little pleased that she had rejected his proposal but I did hat my brother being disappointed in such a way. "I will try and talk to him, but not right now. I have things I need to tend to."

"Well, then it's a good thing I came here to get you to start your day isn't it?" he said glaring at Remus. I looked in the mirror out of the corner of my eye and noticed that my hair was obviously not brushed, and that the robes that I was wearing were horribly wrinkled.

"What do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He had begun to try my patience. I knew he had not gotten over me in the short time since he had confessed his feelings to me and I did not want him bringing the subject up again, not while Remus was in the room.

"You know exactly what I mean," he stood and walked towards me. Remus was still at my side but his arm was no longer around me and I felt myself freeze out of fear of what Crispin might do. I knew he would not do anything to harm me but I still feared his potential to hurt me.

"I got a room down the hall. I figured this was probably the best place to lay low. Even if Corbett comes to see you he wouldn't think that I would be down the hall from you. Room 12," he loomed over me as he spoke. Remus had gripped my hand when he saw Crispin approaching and I held his hand so tightly I think I cut off the circulation. Crispin moved past me to the door and left.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked as I made my way to the bed and sat down.

"Weren't you here? Didn't you understand what he was saying?"

He approached the bed and sat down next to me. The stress from all the things that had happened had caused me to develop a headache. I held my head in my hands and began rubbing my temples in a circular motion. "What I meant was what did he mean by the night that he kissed you?"

I let out a groan and fell back on the bed. I was not in the mood to fight with Remus over nothing now that I knew that I would have to fix the situation between my brother and Crispin. "Remus, he didn't mean anything by it. It was something that happened when it wasn't supposed to and it won't ever happen again so, don't worry about," I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, when did it happen?"

"Why does it matter? It won't ever happen again and it didn't mean anything. I didn't kiss him he kissed me. I have never been anything more than just friends with Crispin and we will never be anything more," I said sitting up. "Why are you so worried? Are you jealous?"

Remus flushed slightly and smiled coyly. "Maybe just a little bit."

"You have no reason to be. I don't think you should worry about Crispin. He should be the jealous one, not you," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So what did you want to do?"

"I thought we already decided on that," he said taking my hand in his.

"Well, that was before and this is now. I am up and ready to go somewhere," I said with a smile as I stood and made my way to my wardrobe. I inhaled sharply as I felt arms wrap around me and Remus began kissing my neck. I grabbed a robe and broke away from him making my way towards the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I took a quick shower and changed before reemerging from the bathroom. "So did you think about where we should go?"

While I was in the bathroom Remus obviously must have apparated and gotten ready himself. "I have the perfect place to go." He took my hand and I felt that old feeling of apparating. I closed my eyes before the sensation subsided and when I opened my eyes I was greeted by one of the most beautiful sites I had seen in my life. The meadow seemed so familiar and the colourful flowers seemed there by some sort of magic. It was as if they were painted into the vibrant green of the meadow and then it occurred to me that I had been there before.

I had not been there since I was eleven years old with my family. The last time we were Corbett had accompanied us. It was the last time my mother had seen him before I brought him home for Christmas dinner and she became convinced we were perfect for each other. I turned to Remus standing behind me. "How did you know about this place?" my eyes were wide with wonderment.

"You told me that your family came here during the summer when you were little," he smiled.

"When did I tell you that?" I asked not believing him.

"You told me when we were eating dinner at my house the other night," he said playing with my slightly damp hair.

"So much happened since then I guess I kind of forgot," I said looking up at him. "I guess only one thing really stuck in my mind."

"And what was that?" he asked and then as if he answered his own question he leaned down and kissed me.

We walked along the meadow talking. Our arms were linked together as we came across a small cottage. It was the cottage that my family would stay at when we would stay there for the summer. My family still owned this cottage but after the last time we were in this beautiful area we had let it out to summer travelers as it was more cost effective than taking our vacations in this glorious place that I loved so dearly. "Remus, come with me," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the cottage.

There lay a layer of dust upon the floor that as soon as we walked through the door was kicked up. I looked over at Remus when I heard him sneeze. "Are we supposed to be in here?" he asked removing a handkerchief form his pocket and holding it to his nose.

"My family owns this cottage," I said before waving my hand trough the air and clearing the small cottage of the dust it had accumulated since its last visitor.

We made our way to the kitchen and I took out a kettle and removed my wand form my pocket tapping it against the kettle. I poured the steaming water into two tea cups and joined Remus at the small table near the wall. "Thank you. This is a very lovely place," he said taking the tea cup from me.

"We have not been here in years. We can make money for letting it out in the summer so I haven't been here since I was eleven. I do miss it though," I took a sip of tea and looked around the small kitchen. "It is exactly as I remember it though."

"Well that is quite a feat to have it stay in such good condition after so many years."

"Are you saying I am old?" I said with a playful smile.

"You are no older than me. I myself am a few years older than you and even your brother. It is just very remarkable that this place has not been changed by some border in the years since you have last seen it," he said taking a sip from his cup.

"I suppose it is a wonder seeing as it has almost been twenty years," I took a long sip of my tea and my mind began to wander. "I wonder," I said jumping up and making my way to the sitting room. I traced the bookcase that was along the wall to the third floorboard from the right end.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked following me into the room.

I pulled the board up and found something I had not seen in ages. The book was covered in thick dust that caused me to sneeze as I pulled the book out from its hiding place. The tattered leather-bound journal, of a sort, had been my most prized possession as a child and I had put it in my favourite place once it had been filled cover to cover. The pages were covered in a young script that seemed a ghost of my mature handwriting of today. I wrote of things I saw everyday, poems and, short stories, or attempts at all these things. "It is still here," I said as one of the widest smiles adorned my face.

"What is that?" He asked as I moved to a small settee in the corner of the room.

"It is something that no one else has seen before," I replied opening the book and sneezing again as he took a seat next to me and produced a handkerchief. "Thank you," I said taking it from him and turning the old pages. I looked through the whole book clutching it to my body as I finished reading a few select passages. "This is my first journal. These are the first things I ever wrote. You may read them if you like," I said handing the book to him.

He took the book from my hands. "Why in the world would you want _me_ to read this? This is something very personal to you. You just said that no one other than you had ever seen it."

"Well, I want you to read it. It is mine to do what I want with and if I want anyone to read it I think it should be you," I stated. "After all I do love you," I whispered looking up at him. "I have never been surer of anything in my life."

"Are you sure you could love someone like me?" he asked putting the book on the table next to him.

I took both his hands in mine. Small splatters of black still stained the flesh of my fingertips. "I am sure that I could never love anyone the way that I love you. I never have been able to be near anyone the way I have been with you. Usually kissing a man makes me sick, but with you I can't wait for the next one. I know I will never have these feelings for anyone else. You already know my deepest darkest secret and I know yours, the hard part has been taken care of, it can only get easier for us from now on." His eyes glistened and he pressed his lips against mine. I was unable to enjoy the kiss at first because I was caught up in why his eyes contained tears. Soon I was brought out of my contemplation by his hand being placed against my side making me gasp to suppress a giggle. I then found solace in the activity at hand.

We left the cottage mid evening and made our way back to Diagon Alley via apparating. Our hunger had taken hold of us and we partook in a small mean at The Leaky Cauldron. As I shut the door to my room behind us after we had finished eating Remus said something I wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry," he said taking my hand and kissing my palm.

"What in the world are you sorry about? I had a lovely time today, Remus. You should be proud of yourself for setting up the perfect date."

"I am sorry because I have no idea why it is so hard for me to tell you how I feel about you. I have such strong feelings for you and I don't think I will be able to leave you tonight if I do not tell you them."

"Remus, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything. If you aren't ready to tell me how you feel then don't. I don't _need_ to hear it."

"That doesn't mean you don't _want_ to hear it," he let go of my hand and began to pace in front of me.

"I do _want_ to hear it, and I will _need_ to hear it, but that will be in due time. I can wait. Patience is one of my greatest virtues," I smiled as I stopped him from pacing by grabbing his arm.

"You do need to hear it though," he said holding my head in his hands.

"Yes, I do need to hear it, just not now," I said before I kissed him. "You are going to stay tonight aren't you?"

"Of course."

A/N: I hope everyone liked the chapter. Reviews?


	10. 'You Are Being Ridiculous'

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I am so very, very, very sorry it has been so long since my last chapter but I feel that taking on 15 credit hours my first semester of freshman year was a bad idea. I have had hardly any time for myself, my boyfriend, or my stories. I will try and not let this happen to me again. Things are slowing down a bit in school and so I have had a little bit of time to write this is my first chapter since school started…here goes nothing.

Chapter 10: 'You Are Being Ridiculous'

That night Remus and I had talked almost the whole time. I was sure I saw the sun begin to stream through the window as I began to drift off to sleep. I had wanted to spend my every waking moment between the previous morning until the moon rose that day. We talked about everything. He finally let me onto his childhood and told me about how his friends had become animagi to keep him company during the full moon. I had mused something about trying to learn myself and he scolded me. He said what they had done was foolish and he never wanted me to be in any form of danger. That was the last word on the matter.

He had held me so close during the night that I felt he never wanted to let me go. I knew he had to be thinking in the back of his mind about the full moon and how I would not be able to be with him for the entire night. I could only imagine what he had to go through to change and I knew it must not have been great. I wondered if that was what the sadness in his eyes was about.

I was shaken from my slumber as I heard a loud pounding at my door. I shot up in the bed and looked around slightly disoriented. Remus was now sitting up next to me, his robes very disheveled. We both blinked a few times as the pounding continued, and once I had regained a few of my wits I made to get out of the bed.

As I threw my legs over the side of the bed I felt Remus bring his arm across my chest and nuzzle my neck from behind. I sighed heavily and leaned back into him as the pounding on my door continued so loudly that I thought the hinges would fall off. "Remus," I said breathlessly in a hushed tone, "I have to get the door."

He kept his grasp on my very tight and began kissing my shoulder between words. "Whoever it is can have you once the moon is out." He pulled me closer to him and I turned to allow him access to my mouth. He was right I didn't have a lot of time with him right then and I wanted to take advantage of what ever time I did have.

"Okay," I said as he placed kisses over the exposed part of my chest, "whoever it is will have to wait." At my words he pulled me back down into the bed and positioned himself over me. He kissed me along my neck and chest with his hands feverishly moving over my body.

"You taste so sweet," he said as he continued to almost nibble in my neck.

I was overwhelmed by this passion that was being displayed by him and the insistent pounding on the door continued. I was almost in a sensory overload when I gripped his head in my hands stopping him. "Remus?" I asked not sure if it was still him at that moment. "What is going on with you? Why are you acting this way?"

He did not answer my questions but instead jumped up from the bed and went to the door with a quickened pace wrenching open the door. "Come back after sunset," he almost snarled at Crispin before flinging the door closed and turning back to me.

"Remus what has gotten into you?" I asked. My eyes were wide with disbelief. This could not be Remus Lupin, the sweet and gentle man whom I had fallen in love with.

Remus let out a long sigh and brought his hand to his brow as if he was trying to will away a head ache. "I am so sorry Iola. I have been acting like a monster." His voice was strained and almost in pain.

I lifted myself from the bed and walked toward him only to be stopped by his outstretched hand. "Remus, you are not a monster," I said trying to glimpse his eyes which were still partially covered by his hand and gazing at the floor. "Remus, if this is about what I think it is then I thought I told you never to apologize to me about that again."

He looked up at me with tears glistening in his eyes and my heart almost stopped. "I am so sorry Iola. I treated you horribly just then. It's just when it is this close to the full moon I get a little crazy sometimes," he said solemnly as a tear fell from his eye.

I choked back my own sobs as I closed the two foot gap between us wrapping my arms around his waist against his will. "Oh, Remus, you have no reason to apologize to me. I don't care how you get during the full moon. I will still love you no matter how much arse you are," I said looking up at him.

He laughed softly and held me tighter. "I was acting like an arse wasn't I?"

"A gigantic one. I don't care though. I want to spend the rest of the day with you even if you are acting like an arse through it," I said kissing his left index finger as I held his hands in mine.

He broke his hand away from mine and picked me up around the waist kissing me deeply. As I felt the floor under my feet again I began to lead him back to the bed laying back as I held onto his hand. "I don't want to do this while… I'm like this. Not now and not with you," he said still standing above me.

My face twisted with confusion at his words. "Have you done that before with someone else at a time like this? Would you do this, whatever 'this' is with someone else?" I asked bewildered.

"That is not what I meant Iola, and you know that," he said sitting next to me in the bed. "I just I don't know how long I can stay civil today."

"Well, stay civil as long as you can," I said pulling him back onto the bed with me.

* * *

As Dusk approached Remus collected his things and made his way out my door. He took my old journal with him saying that it would help him to know he had something of mine close by. After he left I sat on my bed for a few moments and thought about the fact that it had been over a month since I had met Remus and that he must have changed once before while knowing me. It was an odd thing to think and I was jogged out of thought when a knocking came at my door.

I walked the distance from the bed and flung the door open. "What do you want Cri-Corbett?" I asked startled by the person on the other side of the door.

"So he _has_ been to see you," he huffed as he pushed passed me and into the room. "Did he tell you what he did? Did he tell you that he ruined my life? Did he tell you that? Did he?" he fumed almost screaming.

"Corbett you are overreacting," I said softly trying to calm him down. Surely Crispin could hear this down the hall. I hoped to Merlin that he would have the brains to stay in his room.

"I am not overreacting, Damn it!" he screamed at me and I flinched my eyes shut at his raised voice. "I want to kill him. I really do Ola," he said using the nickname for me that he had not used in years.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was now sitting on my bed and was weeping into his hands. "Corbett," I said rushing over to him and putting my arms around him. "Your life is not over. You are only thirty-two years old. You will meet someone else. You will meet someone better than Brenna, who quite frankly Corbett was not likable at all. That is the nicest way I can put it," I said holding his shaking shoulders.

"Where is he?" he asked with his hands still hiding his face.

"I do not know where he is. I would tell you if I did," I lied. It killed me to have to lie to my brother like that but it was in everyone's best interest. If I told him the truth it would mean that I would loose Crispin's trust and Corbett would make a huge mistake. I really did not want to do anything to change my relationship with Crispin more than I had in the past few weeks.

The shaking of his shoulders stopped as his tears subsided and I moved to sit down next to him on the bed with my arm draped over the back of his neck. "I really do want to kill him," he said simply.

I sighed heavily and rested my forehead against his head. "You are being ridiculous," I said rocking him side to side. "I love you more than anything, but you can be so utterly ridiculous sometimes. You don't want to hurt your best friend. You have known him almost your whole life and you two have hardly ever had a fight," I said giving him a slight squeeze.

"I just…I don't know if I can forgive him for this. He has never done anything like this to me before," he said clenching his fists so hard that I saw his knuckles go white.

I grabbed one of his hands and kissed the top if his still lowered head. "This is all my fault," I said causing him to lift his head and look at me with quizzical eyes. "If I hadn't said what I had to him then he would never have sought you out that night and he would not have been so vulnerable. He wouldn't have done what he did if I had not turned him down the way I did. It is my fault," I shrugged. "Hate me if you want someone to hate. I am the one who made the mistakes so you should hate me for this. I hated Brenna and so you should hate me because it is my fault that she turned your proposal down."

He scoffed at me and turned his body to face me. "That is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard in my life, Ola. It could never be your fault it is just an unfortunate series of events that caused it…to…happen," he said trailing off. "Okay, you win I guess. He didn't mean to ruin things or do what he did, but that still doesn't make it right and I am still positively livid over it but I guess I will learn to forgive him in time." My reasoning had worked on him.

"Now, next time you want to kill someone come and talk to me and I will change your mind again. When I see Crispin I will send him to talk to you so you can apologize to him," I said standing up.

He stood looming over me. "Don't do that. I don't think I am ready to see him yet. I will apologize to him in due time, but not now. It's…it's too soon." He walked across the room and began looking out the window.

"You will have to see him sometime. I will make sure that you do. I can not have my brother and his best friend angry with one another. I can not have that happen, especially when I make money with the best friend," I said hugging him from behind. "I am sorry my dear brother but I am truly exhausted. I need to sleep. I hardly slept last night and I am almost falling asleep as I speak. Come by tomorrow though and we can talk more."

"Okay, I'll let you get some rest but I want to see you again tomorrow. I am not in the best of places right now so I need someone to stay with me. I don't want to be depressed again."

"Of course you don't. I don't blame you. Get some rest and tomorrow I will take you around the Alley and we will try and find you a nice rebound girl," I said cheerfully and was slightly disappointed when he did not share in the humour of my joke.

"That isn't very funny, Ola," he said in almost disgust as he turned around to face me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I love you Corbett," I said giving him a tight hug

"I love you too, Ola." He hugged me back and made his way to the door.

"Why are you calling me that again? You haven't done it in years," I asked as he opened the door.

"I just felt like doing it. I love that name. I don't really know why I stopped doing it," he shrugged and walked into the hall and I leaned against the door. "Get some rest, Ola."

I smiled at his words and felt my eyes begin to tear up. I had missed the Corbett I loved so much and he had not been the Corbett I remembered him to be since he began dating Brenna four years prior to my even meeting her. "You too Corbett. Have a good night." I watched him walk down the hall before I closed the door and walked back over to my bed.

I tried to sleep soundly and it seemed like sleep would not come. I hated knowing that Corbett was having such a hard time, and that Crispin was in a sort of exile, and I especially hated knowing that Remus was going through with something I could not understand and would never be able to get around. I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep but it was not a comfortable sleep and I did not enjoy feeling alone in the bed that I had shred with Remus for the past few nights.

A/N: I finally undated!!! Sorry it isn't that long but I will try and keep the story going now that I am having more free time. It may be a few days till I update again but I will try and do so as soon as I can. Reviews please?


	11. 'Stay Tonight Again Please'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I am so glad that I have not lost my faithful fans and even gained a few new ones. Short A/N this time. I'm still busy and still trying to write for myself, and for all of you.

Chapter 11: 'Stay Again Tonight Please'

I awoke rather late in the morning to a knocking at my door once again. I began wondering why this was my preferred place to write. Usually I had no distractions and could go about my life uninterrupted. Too many people knew I was there. On second thought just the wrong people knew I was there.

I once again walked to the door and flung it open. Crispin stood there shielding his face with his hands. "Good he isn't here," he said as he straightened up.

"No Corbett went home last night," I said rubbing my eye and yawning.

"I meant your little lover, but you answered my second question. Well, what did he say?" he leaned against the door frame as he spoke. His eyes glinted like I had never seen before.

I let out a long sigh and didn't even bother to ask him to come in. "He said that he will forgive you in time. It will take time though and I suggest while not working on getting my book out there you should work on getting Brenna to stop being in love with you. First, though, you should get out of the hall because Corbett is coming to spend the day with me. So, shoo."

"I'll come back tomorrow then," he said as I closed the door.

I walked over to the mirror and let out a groan as I saw my restless appearance. The mirror made a somewhat snide remark that made me want to hex it. I went to the bathroom to try and make myself look a little more refreshed. When I walked back into my room Corbett was sitting at the table reading the copy of my book that had been sitting there untouched for almost two weeks.

"This is pretty good," he said not looking up at me as I walked in.

I was drying my hair with a towel and I quickly started at putting it up. "It's complete rubbish Corbett now stop bothering with it. Ready to go?" I asked as I finished my hair.

"Right let's go," he stood and opened the door for me as I grabbed my cloak and we headed out.

The day was quite uneventful and I ended up buying two new packets of parchment and a new set of quills as my old ones were beginning to become worn down. I really didn't need the parchment but I figured I would get it just in case. It was nearly evening when I had no where else to bring Corbett. I said my good bye to him while still in Diagon Alley and made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day came and went and all I had done was speak to Crispin about the book and have a few drinks with him in the pub. I had begun to become anxious for Remus' return. Being away from him for so long was excruciating and becoming unbearable to me.

It was another whole day before a soft knock came from my door. The sun had just set. I had almost given up my hope and half expected to see Crispin or Corbett to be on the other side of the door. When I realized that it was in fact Remus standing there I let out a girlish squeal and threw my arms around him in a moment most uncharacteristic of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me so tightly I felt that he would never let go. "I will never be able to stay away from you for that long ever again," I said before he kissed me and lifted me off the floor moving through the doorway and kicking the door closed behind him.

All of a sudden I felt that uncomfortable sensation of apparating. When Remus released me I looked around blinking a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the night. We were in the middle of a small meadow. It was a different one than the one that Remus had brought me to before. "Do you like it?" he asked me as my eyes searched around.

"It's lovely, but where are we?"

"I came here with my friends during the summer a few times. I was really happy with them. So far I have only felt that one other time," he said cupping my cheek in his hand.

"And when is that?" I asked knowing the answer already.

He brought his face close to mine. "When I am with you," he said his lips barely touching mine before he kissed me softly. I practically melted and soon the only thing keeping me on my feet was Remus.

I regained my footing and stood on my own but I still leaned against him as he had his arms wrapped around me. I broke the kiss when I shivered. "It's getting cold out," I remarked beginning to feel the chill of the late October night.

"Well, then we will need to do something to keep you warm," he said with a smirk. He looked slightly ill. I attributed it to what had happened to him just a few days earlier and tried not to think on it much more than I already had.

I smiled coyly and reached my hand up to his face. "How will we do that?"

Remus removed his wand from his pocket and with a whisper and a flick of his wrist I suddenly heard music all around me. "Would you dance with me?" I heard him whisper in my ear as I began looking for the source of the sound.

"I would love nothing more," I said as he took my hand and he led slowly with the music. It was soft and orchestral and Remus was a much better dancer than Crispin was. Crispin was the only man I had ever danced with before that moment. Crispin tried to hard to lead me and it was as if I could sense where Remus was going and he knew exactly where to go with me. We seemed to synch perfectly.

It was a little while before Remus stopped the music and hugged me to him tightly. "You are still shivering," he said rubbing my back and arms to try and warm me up.

"I become cold very easily," I said pressing myself into his body. It was at that moment that I again felt that discomfort that came along with apparating. We were back in my room at the Leaky Cauldron, I could tell by the smell of the room. It always smelled somewhat musty. The smell was the same as the one that a cloak or robe had when I would take it out of my attic back home. "Why are we back here?" I asked still pressing my full force into him.

"I couldn't stand to have you shivering in my arms any longer," he answered squeezing me tighter.

"How do you know it was the cold that made me shiver and not being close to you?"

"Well, I don't but I assumed it was the cold."

"It was a bit of both actually. I like being here with you better anyway. I have more control of you here."

He lifted me off the floor and before I had noticed what he was doing he had placed me in my bed. "Good night my dear Iola," he said and before kissing me on the forehead and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked shooting up in my bed. "I slept horribly without you next to me. Stay tonight again please," I said my eyes pleading with him.

He turned around and gazed at me for a brief moment and walked back towards the bed and sat next to me. "Last night was horrible without you near me," he said kissing me on the forehead once again.

"Don't sleep away from me without a good reason ever again," I said as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"I promise. For both our sakes," he said breaking our kiss and lying down next to me.

I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes. I felt so safe next and contented next to him like that. "I love you," I whispered with my head upon his chest.

"I love you too."

My eyes shot open as I realized what I had heard. "Did…Did you just say what I think you did?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes were also open and he looked rather euphoric.

"I did. I wasn't even thinking about it. It just came out," he smiled at me and ran his hand through my hair removing the hairpins that kept it tightly up.

"I love you," I said with a smile that could have lit a room in pitch black.

"I love you. Merlin you are beautiful," he whispered as my hair fell around my face.

He pushed my hair behind my ear and I smiled before placing my head back on his chest and closing my eyes. I slowly but surely drifted to sleep upon his steady rising chest. The soft rattling of his breaths seemed to sooth me into sleep and the feeling of his arms around me made me more comfortable than I had ever been before in my lifetime.

That night I dreamed that I was in a meadow much like the one that Remus had taken me to that night. I was running through it with a large black dog like animal and I assumed it to be Remus, but I could not be sure. I looked up at the sky for the moon but heavy clouds covered my view of it. I suddenly felt arms around me and I turned around quickly to find Remus smiling at me. I looked at the dog who I was now sure could not be Remus. The dog's eyes were different than Remus'. They were a deep blue colour, nothing like the soft amber colour of Remus' eyes.

I awoke the next morning before the sun rose with an odd feeling that something was going to happen.

A/N: So something is going to happen. Can you guess what it is? Reviews? Sorry for the length. I have exams coming up that are stressing me out.


	12. 'Did Someone Drop You On Your Head'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: I do apologize for my absence. I have gone through a lot of changes in my life in the past few months and had slight writer's block which I am now over. I hope you like my newest chapter. I had to rewrite it after I lost most of the progress when my hard drive died.

Chapter 12: 'Did Someone Drop You On Your Head?'

Remus had gone home the next morning only to get a few changes of clothes. I had convinced him to stay with me every minute he could for the coming days. The days were quite uneventful. We spent most of our time laying in my bed reading or walking around Diagon Alley peaking in the shops with no reason. It had been almost a week since Remus had gone through his change when the owl flew up to the window. It had been raining all day and we were lying upon my bed reading one of his books. The pace at which we read was almost synchronized.

As the owl tapped his beak against the window Remus arose much to my disappointment and went to let the creature in. The bird hopped in and onto my table and shook the water off its feathers. "Remus, my papers are all on that table," I said almost scolding him.

"Well, it isn't my fault. I didn't put him there," he said taking the soaked envelope out of the Owl's beak. The ink on the front of it had begun to run and I couldn't quite make out the name. Remus held his arm out for the owl to jump on and moved him over to the coat rack in the corner of the room. "Is that better?"

"Very much so, thank you," I said throwing my legs over the side of the bed. "Who is it for?" I asked as I stood and made my way over to him.

He had already begun ripping the back of the envelope open when I asked the question. "I do believe that it is for me," he said holding the messy envelope up. It did faintly say Remus but you really couldn't make it out at this point. He tore the parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it. Miraculously the ink on the letter was pristine. Most likely it had a charm on it to keep it dry. I made my way over to my dresser taking a small box of treats out and taking them to the small owl that sat perched on my coat rack. "This is wonderful news!" Remus exclaimed.

"What does it say?" I asked him as the owl began to nibble the treats in the palm of my hand. Remus' eyes continued to scan the parchment as he reread the letter a second time. "Well, don't keep me in suspense here, Remus. What does it say?"

He took a few more moments and I knew it was on purpose when a smile spread mischievously across his face. It was only when I let out a loud sigh that the smile broke slightly. "Okay, Okay, It says that one of my best friends wants me to visit him."

"Which friend is that?" I asked a bit puzzled. From what Remus had told me he had no friends that were still alive.

"Sirius Black," he said in a whisper. "I told you about him, remember?"

"I do remember but how will you be able to visit him? He is in hiding and you could give his position away," I said making my way over to the bed again and sitting down.

"That's the best part. No one will be able to find him where he is staying now. It's the old Black family mansion and it has a powerful cloaking spell on it. No one can even see it. And I doubt anyone is following an old werewolf like me anywhere." He moved over to retrieve the owl and sent him on his way out into the rain once again.

"Now I am positive that is not true," I said skeptically.

"How is it not true?" he asked latching the window and turning to look at me.

"Because I would love to follow you where ever it is you are going," I said with an odd smile that caused him to laugh. He sat down on the bed next to me, the parchment still in his hands.

"Do you really want to go?" He asked placing his hand on mine. I nodded in response and he smiled a halfhearted smile. "I do want you to meet Sirius and this would be the perfect opportunity I guess. Well, if you really want to go with me gather your things," he said standing up and grabbing the travel bag he had brought his things over in.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked bolting up after him.

"Well, yes, Sirius wants to see me as soon as I can make it over there. I really don't have anything going on at the moment so I figure no time is better than the present," he said putting his things into the travel case.

I moved my hands to my hips and began tapping my foot. "What do you mean you have nothing going on at the moment?"

He laughed and refrained from packing for a moment to place a hand on my cheek. "You are coming with me and you are the only thing that would keep me from going to see him right away so why not be able to spend time with both of you. We are going to be there a few days and I can't see you getting away from me in that place, well, not without fear of getting lost or something worse. Plus we will have even less interruptions there."

I thought for a moment about things. Would I rather be alone with Remus or meeting Remus' best friend? "I guess now is as good a time as ever," I said gathering a few robes and placing them in my own travel bag. I took one of my cloaks out of the closet and Remus took it from me throwing it around my shoulders and pulling me into him giving me a deep kiss. His hands traveled down my back and he began to nuzzle my neck. I giggled softly and pulled away from him grabbing my bag. He looked at me with disappointment. "We better not waist any more time," I said handing him his own cloak.

"You are pure evil," he quipped putting on his cloak and picking up his bag.

"You love it," I said raising my eyebrows and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing my wrist and pulling my body into him. I slammed my eyes shut as I felt that old sensation of apparating. When I opened them I was in front of a vacant lot with one of Remus' arms wrapped around me. "Now I want you to read this to yourself," He said handing me a piece of parchment that was with the letter from Sirius.

I read the scribblings to myself and looked back up at Remus. "I don't get it," I said with bewilderment. Remus only smiled and pointed ahead. The large house that now stood where a vacant lot once was was dark and old and the rain didn't make it any more pleasant to look at.

"Don't just stare at it. Come on," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door. I tripped over myself and he dropped his bag to catch me. I fell into his arms as he moved as quickly as light. "One of the perks of being what I am I guess," he said with a shrug as he helped me to my feet once again. "Sorry about that. I got a bit carried away I guess." He picked up his bag which was now covered in mud and we held hands as we walked up to the door.

He bounced on the balls of his feet as he lightly rapped on the door. "Calm down, Remus," I said gripping his hand tightly. He smiled at me before turning back to the door. He was giddy as a school boy. At that moment he looked so youthful. I didn't know what to think as I looked at the excitement in his face.

I turned away from him as I heard a latch turning in the door. Then another one as it was unlocked. It gave a long slow squeak as it was pulled open by a tall man with black hair that fell over a somewhat gaunt face. He held a finger to his lips to tell us to be quiet and he led us past a hall way into a large parlor. As soon as I had shut the door behind me he sprang into action like nothing had happened. "Moony!" he exclaimed as he hugged Remus causing him to drop his muddy bag on the floor. "How have you been? You look better off than the last time I saw you," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm fine Sirius and I'm pretty sure anyone would look better than I did the last time you saw me," he laughed returning the hug. I felt somewhat out of place standing there drenched and holding my travel bag in front of me with both hands. "Oh, Sirius you have to meet Iola," he said turning to me and catching me slightly off guard. I jumped a little then smiled and held my hand out to Sirius.

"Well, Iola was it?" he asked turning on the charm. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sirius Black and welcome to my humble abode. Don't mind the painting in the entrance hall. As long as you are quiet she shouldn't give you any trouble," he said before kissing the back of my hand with a handsome grin. He was very handsome even with his sunken and gaunt features that he must have acquired during his time in Azkaban.

I suppressed a laugh and turned to my head to look at Remus. "Uh, I think you can turn off the charm act Sirius. She's not interested," he said rising up on the balls of his feet.

"How do you know she isn't interested in a handsome and obviously charming man like me?" Sirius asked as if I wasn't in the room. He never took his eyes off me as he addressed Remus.

"Because I'm already interested in someone else," I piped up making it known that I was there and didn't have to be treated like I wasn't around.

Sirius looked bewildered for a moment. "She can speak? She can speak and she isn't blind and she is interested in you?" he said turning to Remus with a serious look on his face.

"Very funny Sirius. I'm dying inside. Really I can't control myself." Remus' voice was drenched in sarcasm as he spoke. "Come on now. Don't be such a git. Iola this is my best friend in the world, Sirius Black."

Sirius bowed to me and flopped on a couch behind him. A cloud of dust rose in the air as he did so. I coughed and sneezed and shook my head to try and recover from it all. "So Miss Iola what last name do they give creatures as fair as you?"

"Blodwyn," I said simply. I still stood in the middle of the room holding my bag in my hands. Remus took it from me as I watched the surprised look form on Sirius' face.

"That is such a filthy lie!" he exclaimed springing up from his spot on the dusty couch.

"Did someone drop you on your head? You do not accuse me of lying when you don't even know me," I said as he moved closer to me. He was now looming over me but I stood my ground and didn't move away from him.

"What about Corbett Blodwyn?" he asked me through clenched teeth.

"He's my brother," I stated becoming a little uneasy. I knew that if Sirius was going to do anything that Remus would stop him, or at least I hoped he would.

I was not prepared for what happened next. Sirius wrapped his arms around me and spun me around quickly. "We went to Hogwarts with Corbett. He was a few classes behind us but he was a damn good Keeper for a second year. I saw him a few times before everything with Peter and James and Lily happened. What has he been doing with his self?" he asked placing me back on the floor.

"I didn't know you went to Hogwarts with my brother."

"Well, I wasn't in the Quidditch crowd I don't really remember him as well as Sirius does apparently," Remus said as he tidied up a little. "Here, have a seat," he said indicating the chair he had dusted with a charm.

"Moony, you were always a better host than me," Sirius said flopping back down on the couch and causing another dust cloud. I sneezed a few times before the dust had cleared. "Sorry about that no one has really lived here for a while."

"Well, Corbett is doing fine other than the fact that his flakey girl friend left him because she is in love with his best friend. He's better off anyway. I didn't like her," I said as I made my way over to the chair by Remus. "I have a question. Why does he keep calling you Moony?"

* * *

After I had heard all the stories as the two old friends reminisced about school and their friends it was well into the early hours of the morning or late hours of the night depending on how you like to look at it. I had started to fall asleep in the chair when Remus awoke me by kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I've got a room ready for you. I already dusted it and everything," he said and I nodded with a dreamy sigh. He picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought me to my room. He placed me on the bed and went to look through my bag. "Do you have a dressing gown in here?" he asked softly almost to himself and I woke up a little.

"I do," I said sitting up slightly. "It's the light pink one."

"Sorry," he said bringing the dressing gown over to me. "I really didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," I said placing my hands on his as he held the dressing gown. "Sit down. You know you can." He sat obediently next to me. "Do you have to sleep in your own room or are you going to stay in here with me?"

"Well, I was going to go talk to Sirius a little while longer and then got to another room so not to disturb you, but if you want me to sleep in here I will."

I silently kissed him on the lips as I moved myself to be a bit more comfortable. "I'm so happy I get to see you with your friend," I said as I gazed into his eyes. "You seem so youthful around Sirius. It makes me a little jealous that I couldn't know you all when you were kids. I still get to love you as an adult though," I said kissing him again.

He pulled away from me with an odd look on his face. "Do you think I'm old, Iola?" he asked solemnly.

"No, well, not really. I mean I'm no spring chicken either," I said still holding his hands in mine.

"Well," he said standing and walking to the door. "You're a hell of a lot younger than I am." I was worried that he wanted to leave. He surely made it seem that way. His hand had almost reached out to grab the door knob as if he didn't want to really talk about his age with me.

"Remus, I don't care how old you are. I was merely commenting on the fact that I love how you are around Sirius. It makes me envious to not have known you back then. And I'm twenty-nine years old. I'm hardly child anymore and you should probably stop treating me like one right now!" I demanded in a slightly raised voice.

He let his head loll forward into the frame of the door and he let out a long sigh. "I'm so sorry Iola. I never meant to treat you like some sort of child. I know you aren't. I'm the one acting like a child, getting all defensive about a silly comment just because it feels like so long ago that I had time to spend with Sirius. I'm sorry for acting like a Pratt."

"Oh, Remus, you were acting like a Pratt but only for a moment. Now, go back down stairs to your friend. I'm going to put on my dressing gown and go to sleep. Don't worry about waking me when you come back in. It would only make me happy to be woken up by you," I said walking over to him and kissing him softly on the cheek.

He smiled at me and slipped out the door with a soft creak. I had only just put my dressing gown on when I heard a soft knocking on my door. I opened it to find Remus on the other side again. "I thought you were going downstairs."

He smiled as he slipped back into my room and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in close to him. "When I got down the Sirius was already asleep on that dusty old sofa." He kissed me quickly and I threw my arms around his neck. "I'd much rather be in bed with you right now when I really think about it."

"Remus, I like Sirius. He's fun. But I'd really much rather be with you right now also." I kissed him again and broke free of his grip jumping onto my bed. It squeaked and rattled as I landed on it. Remus followed me opting to gently lay down on the bed rather than the more radical jump.

He smiled at me as I nestled myself into the crook of his arm. "You know, Iola, I don't think I could love another being as much as I love you." He kissed the top of my head and it that was all I needed to send me back into the sweetest slumber I could have had.


	13. You just don’t kiss the way Iola does'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

A/N: Once again I apologize for my absence. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Chapter 13 – 'You just don't kiss the way that Iola does.'

I awoke as the sun seeped through a small crack in the heavy curtains that were in front of a large window. I was slightly alarmed that Remus wasn't holding me. I hated awaking without his arms wrapped around me. It made me feel some what naked. I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes as I walked out of my room and began to search for a bathroom. After a few tries I was met with success and had a very refreshing shower. I then made my way down the stairs in search of my beloved.

I made my way into what I assumed was the kitchen and found Remus sitting with Sirius who was still in the dusty robes he had been wearing when he had fallen asleep on the couch. "You boys are having breakfast without me?" I quipped as I made my way behind Remus who was seated across from Sirius.

"I didn't want to wake you, and there isn't much breakfast unless you want porridge," Remus answered as I kissed him on the cheek.

I made a disgusted face at the mention of porridge and Sirius shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't be more hospitable. It's hard to provide much when I can't leave." He got up and made his way to the stove. "Would you like some tea, Miss Blodwyn?" he asked holding up a kettle.

"Yes, please," I answered before moving on to my own question. "How do you get anything if you aren't able to leave? I mean wouldn't you have starved by now?"

Remus smiled and placed his hand on top of one of mine. "Molly Weasley makes a trip out here every chance she can to bring Sirius provisions and what not. Albus Dumbledore set it all up."

"Oh, well, that's good. Well, that he is being taken care of," I said not noticing that I was talking about Sirius like he wasn't in the room. "Who is Molly Weasley?"

"She's the wife of Arthur Weasley. He works for the Ministry. And her coming here would really do some good if she came a little more often," Sirius said pouring tea into a cup for me. "Sugar?"

"No thanks. You know, maybe you should get someone who doesn't take so long to bring things here," I suggested taking the tea cup that was handed to me.

Remus looked at Sirius before looking back at me with a concerned look on his face. "Well, every time some one comes here it is more than likely noticed, even if muggles are a little daft to our ways. The more Molly comes here the more chance she has to be noticed. She can't be coming here every day and neither can any one else."

"Oh," I muttered softly as I continued to blow on my tea.

We all sat in silence that was only broken as I slurped the hot tea I held in front of me. "I'm off to the bath," Sirius said standing. "Do, uh, make yourselves at home, and if that includes tidying up then, please, be my guest." He made his way out of the small kitchen and I downed the rest of my tea.

"That's so sad," I whispered to Remus.

Remus laughed slightly. "You don't have to whisper. He's up stairs, and he can't hear you."

"Oh, well, it's still sad," I said at a normal tone. "I mean how miserable it must be to have to stay in this dusty old mansion all day long. He can't even take a stroll in the yard can he?"

"And for Sirius it's excruciating. I can tell that much. He is a very free person. He's better when he can do what he wants, which he usually does when he isn't terrified for his life," Remus said solemnly.

"What threat to his life is there?" I asked knowing I had missed out on part of his story.

Remus sighed knowing he had to tell me now that he had brought it up. "Well, if he is ever captured again he will be brought to the Dementors immediately, and they have been given permission to perform the Kiss on him no questions asked," he said hushing his own voice.

"That is terrible," I said not knowing what else _to_ say. "I don't even want to think about that."

Remus shrugged. "Then don't."

"What else am I supposed to think about?"

Remus leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips hushing any other words I would have said. I laughed softly and moved myself to sit in his lap. He had done a perfect job of taking my mind of the distressing news I had just received about his very good friend.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked brushing my lips across his. I could feel the heat radiating off those soft lips of his. "I do hope it has something to do with me staying in this position."

"You have nothing to worry about there. You can stay where you are all day if you like. I certainly am not going to object," Remus laughed. "Other than that it's going to be a lazy day spent keeping Sirius company."

I captured his lips in mine for a deep kiss. I pulled myself into him deepening the kiss as much as I dared at that moment. "What was that for?" Remus asked pulling away from me.

"It's for being so caring for your friend's wellbeing. If you are that way with him how will you be with the woman you love? Will you keep me company when I can't go out for fear of my life?" I asked pushing my nose against his.

"Of course. I don't see why I wouldn't be. Although I think the things we will do to occupy the time will be somewhat different than what Sirius and I do," he said with a smirk.

"You mean, mean you've never nestled up close to Sirius as you both read a book on a rainy day, or even held him in your lap?" I joked.

"Uh, no I don't recall doing any of that with Sirius. I think I like who I did do it with a lot more though."

"I take offense to that, Moony," Sirius said walking into the kitchen and brushing his damp hair out of his face as he sat down. I looked at him more carefully in the day light. He was really a good looking man even though he did look aged even more than Remus.

"Sorry, Padfoot but you just don't kiss the way that Iola does." I looked at Remus wide-eyed for a moment. "It was a joke," he said with a laugh.

"I hope it was," I said turning back to Sirius. "That's all I need. Brother, dear, I can beat your relationship mishap. My boyfriend ran away with his best friend." I seemed to be the only one in the room who found my quip funny, and after a moment of silence I decided to break the tension I had built. "Remus, did you bring our book with you?"

"I did," he said with a nod. "Would you like to relocate and try to read a little bit?"

"I would like to as long as it is okay with you two."

"It's fine with me," Sirius said with a shrug standing up and making his way to the parlour room that we had spent the night talking in. As I made my move to get up Remus scooped me up in his arm and carried me into the parlour the way he had carried me to bed just hours before. He sat in the chair keeping me in his lap.

"Remus, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked looking at him with a sideways smile.

Remus looked around for a moment and sighed. He drew his wand out of his robes and summoned the book to him. "What page were we on?" he asked cracking it open.

"I do believe we were on page 394," I said with a nod as he flipped the pages.

We sat there reading while Sirius murmured little spells to our side. It was quite an uneventful afternoon that went by a little quicker than I had expected it to. Before long both Remus and I were yawning and Sirius had become silent except for the soft sleeping breaths that came from the dusty couch he laid upon. "Should we wake him?" I asked in a hushed voice. Remus shook his head and as I yawned he closed our book. "Hey, I wasn't finished with that page," I said still trying to hush my voice the best I could.

"It's time for bed," he said just as softly as he placed the book on the table next to us.

He made to lift me up again and I stopped him. "You know Remus I can walk myself," I whispered as I stood.

"I just wanted to keep you in that position," he smiled up at me from his seat.

"You don't even have to ask if you want me in that position," I said causing Remus to turn a little red as he stood next to me. "Now let's go to bed," I whispered with a sly smile as I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed room.

I entered the room and looked at my dressing gown for a moment when for the first time in a few days I had the urge to kiss Remus passionately. Either he sensed this urge or he felt it as well because at that moment he turned away from the door and before I could really say he had taken me in his arms and captured my lips in a breath taking kiss. I only broke the kiss when the need to breath became so unbearable I thought I was going to burst. "Why does it feel like we haven't kissed like that in forever?" I asked as Remus made a trail of kisses down the side of my neck.

"Because it has been forever," he said gazing into my eyes. Suddenly I was hit with that familiar Amber flame that shone in his eyes when I had first met him. It was the same fire that burned the first time we had kissed and on the outing with Brenna and Corbett. There was something about how his eyes looked that ignited a flame with in me at the same time and I uncharacteristically leapt into him, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling his lips into mine. We fell back against the door and made I noise I was sure had awoken Sirius, but at that moment I could care less about waking Sirius up.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Remus asked as he broke our kiss.

"You have," I said with a breathless smile. I captured his lips with mine again and fought my damnedest to keep our lips locked together as long as I could. As he leaned against the door with my body latched on to his I heard a faint mumble from the room below. I knew it had to be a waken Sirius but I wasn't about to let Remus out of my clutches for Sirius no matter how good of friends they were. I gently caressed Remus' lips with my tongue and he parted them to allow me access in a first role reversal.

"I don't know what to think about this side of you," he said pulling away from me.

"Am I being too forward?" I asked trying to calm myself.

"You're being insane," he said with a laugh. "I think I might like it though."

"Well, good," I said with a wide smile. "I want you to like it." I said before he took advantage of my pause in action to sit upon the bed with my legs still wrapped around his torso. I took advantage of our new position to kiss him more deeply than before, my tongue finding refuge in the deep recesses of his warm mouth. "I don't think I will ever feel this way about any one else," I said as he made a trail of warm kisses down my neck.

"I don't think I will even love any one this way either," he said gazing into my eyes.

I smiled weakly as a thought occurred to me. "Remus, I want to share everything with you. I want to try every experience and be with you every step of your life."

"I want the same with you," he said before kissing me on the nape of my neck.

I let out a slightly frustrated groan and pulled his head up to look at me. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying to you," I said in a serious tone. "I want to share myself with you."

Remus took a moment to have the words I had just said register in his mind the way I had meant them. "Oh, Iola, I don't see why we would need to do that. Not now at least."

"I don't mean now. I just mean that at some point I want to," I said with an awkward smile.

Remus returned my smile. "Well, at some point we will, but now I think it really is time for bed," he said and we made our selves comfortable on the bed. In his arms it took me no time to fall asleep. I knew I would love Remus till the end of my life and somehow I knew deep down that he would love me the same way.

As I drifted off my mind shifted slightly and I thought about what I would have to do the next day when we returned to Diagon Alley. I still had a love triangle to deal with, and for some reason beyond my control I was stuck in the middle. I had to figure out how to get Brenna to leave Crispin alone and at the same time I would have to figure out how in the Wizarding world I was going to get Crispin back on Corbett's good side. I really didn't want to think about those three while I was with Remus but they invaded my thoughts and made that night one of the most unpleasant ones while sleeping next to Remus that I had ever had.


End file.
